Desnudando el Alma
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Solo basta un breve roce, para que aquellos sentimientos profunda y celosamente guardados salgan a la luz. Una sola mirada que traspase más allá del alma, para encontrar el verdadero significado de un sentimiento más fuerte que cualquier otro. Dejando expuesta e indefensa aquella fortaleza interior, que jamás se creyó ser derribada ni por la más feroz de las tormentas. Thor / Loki
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fic: **Gente, nuestros saludos cordiales para todos y cada uno de quienes nos leen…Nos complace presentarles una nueva creación sacada de nuestros siempre fructíferos roleos owo…En esta ocasión, debido a que nos extendimos en aquello de narrar y detallar, el fic va dividido en dos capítulos…Sí, leyeron bien, dos capítulos algo larguitos pero que sin duda van a disfrutar ^^…Roles, pues ya los conocen de sobra pero nunca está de más xD…Thor, a cargo de **Centauro Zafiro**, mientras que Loki va por mi cuenta ;)…

**Advertencias: **Incesto, puesto que es una clase de Universo Alterno, donde siguen creyendo que son hermanos…Y como siempre, no puede faltar la advertencia de cajón, lemon -w-…

Pensamientos y referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**Desnudando el Alma**

**Capítulo 1**

-Ese idiota... ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no se precipite?

Loki atravesaba los pasillos con pasos presurosos que cortaban el aire, al ir avanzando. Refunfuñaba entre dientes, mientras continuaba por los diversos pasajes y corredores largos, manteniendo una expresión entre molesta y preocupada. Su corazón latía frenético. En parte por el avanzar veloz, casi corriendo que llevaba, y otra parte por la angustia y nerviosismo que le taladraban a cada instante desde que salió de su habitación. Thor estaba en la sala de curaciones. Había ido a enfrentar a los soldados de la reina Karnilla, él solo, junto con un pequeño puñado de compañeros. Sus amigos inseparables para ser precisos. Tiempo hacía que aquellos seres que habitaban en el reino lejano de Nornheim habían retado a Thor a un enfrentamiento, puesto que sabían de buena fuente que el primogénito de Odín jamás declinaba un reto. No importaba quien fuera, siempre daba la cara a pesar de no ser siempre una buena idea… como en esa ocasión.

Al poco tiempo, Loki llegó al pasillo principal de la sala de curaciones, al tiempo que el par de guardias a las puertas abrían estas, dejándole pasar libremente. En cuanto estuvo dentro y las puertas se cerraron detrás, el ojiverde se quedó estático por un momento, observando con agobio a un Thor inconsciente recostado sobre la cama. Cubierto por la blanca sábana y envuelto en vendajes, mismos que se pintaban de rojo, debido a la sangre fresca que aún emanaba de las diversas heridas.

-Thor...

Loki se acercó presuroso hasta la cama y de inmediato colocó la mano izquierda contra la frente del rubio, comenzando a emanar una energía de color verde neón. Magia curativa.

Bien, ahora podía afirmar que Loki siempre tenía razón en decirle que pensara las cosas antes de actuar. Consecuencia de no hacerle caso, era que se encontraba herido de gravedad en el costado izquierdo y presentaba múltiples raspones por todas partes... Al menos ganó la pelea. Pero le había costado y seguía con rezagos de la batalla.

Ese cuarto se sentía frío. Y aunque no pudiera abrir los ojos sabía que estaba solo, hasta que escuchó pasos acercarse a su lado, sintiendo casi de inmediato una delicada mano que se posaba en su frente y esa suave voz susurrando su nombre que lo tranquilizó. Reconoció al instante quien había llegado a velar su sueño. Rápidamente, la energía mágica que circulaba por dentro de su cuerpo comenzó a surtir efecto. Era doloroso, puesto que Thor tenía dos costillas rotas y reacomodarlas no era tarea fácil, incluso para Loki. El rubio se quejó sin poder abrir los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y apresando el brazo derecho del hechicero, por inercia, intentando controlar el dolor.

El ojiverde posó la mirada incierta en su brazo derecho, al sentir que Thor se aferraba a este, emitiendo quejidos lastimeros y uno que otro gruñido. Casi de inmediato, intensificó el nivel de la energía para sanar las heridas lo más rápido posible, mientras que regresaba sus esmeraldas angustiosas al rostro magullado de Thor.

-Cuando vas a escuchar, gran pedazo de...

Calló al sentir que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, en tanto que cerraba los ojos, tratando de concentrarse.

Thor comprendió la preocupación en el comentario de Loki. Le alegraba que sintiera eso, pero no dejaba de recriminarse a sí mismo que por causa suya su hermano estuviera angustiado. Su intención nunca había sido esa. Pero francamente, no iba a permitir que un montón de chusma se burlara de él sin conocer su furia. Y por más que quisiera decirle aquello, el problema era que no poseía fuerzas suficientes para emitir palabras, aún. Pero todo pensamiento que rondara por su cabeza, en ese instante, quedó aislado cuando la magia tomo acciones, haciéndole apretar los párpados sin dejar de aferrarse al brazo del hechicero. Vaya que dolía demasiado, pero debía aguantar por su seguridad… Loki sabía lo que hacía.

El pelinegro se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados por varios minutos, frunciendo el ceño, denotando lo concentrado que estaba. Aumentando cada vez más la cantidad de energía, causando que su frente comenzara a emanar el brillo aperlado del sudor por el esfuerzo. Vaya que había regresado de una sola pieza de milagro. Realmente no lograba entender cómo es que después de terminar casi moribundo, aún seguía sin ser consciente de sus actos. Y todo por su maldita arrogancia.

Al sentir la frente de Loki emanando energía, una niebla de dolor extra se propagó por su cuerpo, haciéndole casi gritar. Afortunadamente, el trabajo de la magia había dado éxito. No esperaba menos de su hermano… un magnífico hechicero. Relajó entonces su cuerpo, tendiéndose de nuevo en la cama.

_Diablos... Sigo demasiado débil como para abrir los ojos…_

Pensó y era cierto, estaba completamente abatido. Aunque trataba con toda sus fuerzas de hablar, o hacerle ver a Loki que gracias a él ya estaba curado. Quería decirle que no se preocupara, pero aún se sentía demasiado desgastado.

En cuanto sintió que el cuerpo de Thor se relajaba y que su mano resbalaba ligeramente, soltando su brazo, Loki supo que el poder de la magia curativa había funcionado. Por lo que abrió los ojos y observó de nueva cuenta el rostro de Thor, inspeccionándole cuidadosamente. Notando que el semblante dolente había desaparecido casi por completo, lo cual le relajó un poco, haciéndole exhalar con tranquilidad mientras iba disminuyendo la emanación de energía.

-¿Thor?- se aventuró a hablarle en un susurro -¿Thor, puedes oírme?

_Sí, te escucho..._

Dijo para sus adentros, sin conseguir sacar las palabras Deseaba en el alma poder contestarle. Calmarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero sus intentos eran inútiles… su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. De pronto, le aterró la idea de permanecer en ese estado sin saber cuándo podría abrir los ojos, o hablar... o moverse. Quizá, esta hazaña había sobrepasado sus límites.

Loki volvió a angustiarse, al no recibir respuesta alguna, ni tampoco movimiento que le hiciera ver que Thor le había escuchado.

_No pude haber hecho algo mal. Ya no se queja y su semblante está más relajado…_

Pensó con cierta confusión, puesto que de no haber surtido un efecto favorable Thor no se vería así de calmado. La energía que Loki emanaba de su mano izquierda cesó por completo y este retiró la extremidad, al tiempo que buscaba sitio al lado del rubio maltrecho. Se sentó con sumo cuidado, sin dejar de mirarle entre inquieto y aliviado. Observó un mechón de cabello dorado estorbarle la vista, así que llevó su mano derecha al rostro y lo apartó con delicadeza, para luego, rozar la mejilla del ojiazul en un gesto de ternura y calidez.

_Me has salvado de nuevo. No sé qué haría sin ti_…

Era lo que Thor deseaba decirle. Sintió entonces la mano del hechicero deslizarse delicadamente sobre su mejilla, haciendo que su pecho se hinchara y respirara rápido. Era la única forma de comunicarse por el momento: lenguaje corporal.

_Quiero verte... Decirte cuanto lamento haberte preocupado…_

Era difícil no poder decírselo.

A los pocos segundos, Loki notó que el pecho de Thor se agitaba ligeramente. Le observó por breves instantes, para después, posar aquella mano que rozaba su rostro sobre el pecho del rubio, justo sobre el corazón. Lo sintió latiendo a un compás rápido. Tal vez, aún tenía molestias internas que le hacían sentirse agitado, pero pronto pasaría. Igual que el terrible susto de muerte por el que él mismo había pasado, tan solo momentos atrás.

-Siempre tiene que ser a tu manera, ¿verdad?

Decía por lo bajo, a modo de reproche con tintes de angustia, en tanto que la mano sobre el corazón del rubio emanaba un poco de energía para transmitirle confort y descanso.

Thor sonrió internamente, ante el comentario del menor y la acción tan noble de este por intentar apaciguar su ansiedad. Lo que el hechicero no sabía, era que los latidos acelerados no eran producto de lo acontecido en batalla, sino por la sola presencia del mismo.

_Sabes que nunca es mi intención salir lastimado, mucho menos por gusto. Si tan solo pudiera decírtelo..._

Su corazón seguía galopando, mientras su manzana de Adán se deslizaba, como queriendo emitir sonidos.

Loki soltó un suspiro con pesadez, al notar que la táctica para hacerle calmar parecía no dar resultado. Muy por el contrario, sentía los latidos igual de inestables. Paulatinamente, dejó de emanar energía y retiró la mano del pecho. Se mantuvo observándole por unos instantes, terminando por dejar que el sentimiento que se había acumulado en su interior saliera a flote. Aprovechando el lugar vacío y el que Thor estuviera aún inconsciente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, rápidamente, comenzando a caer, formando un par de ríos salados y tibios.

Thor escuchó con angustia esos sollozos que provenían de su hermano. No tenía idea de que su estado le afectaba sobremanera y su tristeza era contagiosa.

_No llores... por favor no llores. No soporto que sufras por mi culpa…_

Tal pareciera que un nudo en la garganta también se le formaba. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla izquierda, al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba y sus labios se abrían ligeramente.

_Por favor no llores... Por favor no llores…_

-Por favor… no llores...- pudo ser capaz de susurrar con dificultad

El pelinegro giró el rostro en el momento de escuchar aquel quedo susurro, encontrándose con un Thor que comenzaba a reaccionar. Rápidamente se acercó a él, tomándole por el rostro con las manos temblorosas, mirándole con sus esmeraldas acuosas y agobiadas.

-Thor- dijo con insistencia -Gracias a los dioses- cerro los ojos con alivio, juntando su frente con la ajena

Lentamente, sus párpados se abrían. La luz molestaba un poco, pero al menos podía distinguir perfectamente quien le tomaba tan delicadamente del rostro. Por reflejo, aspiró varias bocanadas de aire para reanimarse y despertar por completo.

-Loki...- dijo con dificultad, mientras intentaba tomarle las manos, fallando debido a la fuerza faltante

Este le miró conservando el rastro de aflicción, al igual que las huellas frescas de las lágrimas. Clavó sus esmeraldas en los zafiros sombríos, los cuales mostraban lo desgastado que Thor aún se encontraba. Su mirada se tornó un tanto suave, aunque poco después, sus ojos se volvieron reprochantes y duros.

-¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡Pudieron matarte pedazo de idiota!- exclamó con ira y frustración -¡¿Que no entiendes que...?!

Calló abruptamente cerrando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y apartando el rostro, ladeándolo.

Thor cerró los ojos de igual forma, aunque feliz de escuchar a Loki tan _animado_ y regañándolo. Por lo menos ya no estaba tan enojado… lo conocía perfecto para afirmarlo.

-Estoy bien...- habló ronco, tosiendo por el esfuerzo

-¿Bien?- repitió encarándolo de nueva cuenta, sin cambiar el semblante recriminador -Si llegas cinco minutos más tarde...

Las palabras volvieron a cortarse, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y trataba de calmarse. Después de todo, Thor estaba en lo cierto, ya estaba bien y podía percibirlo.

El nórdico sonrió de lado bobamente, viendo como Loki refunfuñaba porque estaba preocupado.

-Suerte que tú llegaste aquí con esos cinco minutos de ventaja

Su voz adquirió más tonalidad y forma, al fin parecía recuperar su fuerza normal. Aprovechando esto, tomo del brazo a Loki, clavándole la mirada.

-Eres el mejor, ¿sabías?

El ojivere quiso responderle con unas cuantas majaderías más, pero al volver a ver ese par de zafiros recobrando su vitalidad y fulgor de siempre, simplemente sus ganas de protestar cesaron. Por lo que solo atinó a sonreír de forma liviana, aunque un tanto inconforme, aún.

-Uno de estos días, esos cinco minutos de ventaja no estarán a mi alcance, Thor

El rubio entendía el disgusto del hechicero. A cualquiera le fastidiaría que no se hiciera caso de las advertencias y los regaños por unas acciones para probar su valentía juvenil, pero Thor no era de los que entendieran razones.

-Si... Si lo estarán- comentó seguro, incorporándose en las mantas, pensando como compensar a Loki por haberlo preocupado -Prometo no ser tan cabeza hueca la próxima vez

Le miró incierto, sabiendo que en cuanto la sangre volviera a subírsele a la cabeza mandaría al demonio su promesa. Lo conocía de sobra como para tragarse tal cosa. Aunque por un momento, quiso creer que de verdad sería más consciente y menos cabeza hueca.

-No me prometas nada, solo hazlo

Le dedicó una mirada suave, colocando su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de Thor, apretándola cuidadosamente pero con seguridad.

Eso era cierto. Thor podría prometer algo fácilmente, pero cumplirlo era otra cosa. Quizá era algo que ya llevaba en sus genes. Sentir la adrenalina en batalla y correr los más grandes riesgos, eran actividades que formaban parte de su naturaleza tosca y vikinga, y no podía contender contra esos instintos por más que lo intentara. Sin embargo, si Loki se lo pedía, podría hacer el esfuerzo de no ser un bruto de vez en cuando. Momentos después, cuando se hubo sentado completamente, el ojiazul observó cómo el hechicero atrapaba su mano izquierda, haciéndole sonreír de lado. Sin duda, era la mejor compañía que podría desear en esos momentos.

-De acuerdo, lo haré- declaró devolviéndole el apretón -Te compensaré por haberme curado- inquirió posando una mirada boba sobre el par de esmeraldas

Loki plasmó una expresión de confusión mezclada con curiosidad, arrugando livianamente el entrecejo. ¿De cuándo acá Thor le compensaba por curarle, o por sacarlo prácticamente de la tumba? Aunque si hubiera algo con que _pagarle_ su noble labor, bien podría ser con que ese tonto hermano suyo fuera más inteligente y menos impulsivo.

-Sabes que no lo hago por ganarme una compensación, así que no tienes que hacerlo- dijo aun conservando aquel matiz de intriga

-Nada de _no_. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte hecho pasar preocupaciones innecesarias

El nórdico replicó seguro de sí mismo. Estiró un brazo y alcanzó su pantalón que estaba en el mueble de a lado, buscando algo en sus bolsillos. A los pocos segundos de estar hurgando dentro de estos, sacó un pequeño cristal de color verde ocre, el favorito de Loki, y lo depositó en la mano del hechicero, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Le robé esto a uno de esos soldados. Sé cuánto te gustan los cristales mágicos de Nornheim- reveló cediéndole la custodia de la piedra en cuestión

Al ver aquel obsequio que Thor le extendía y le dejaba en la mano, Loki se quedó pasmado por varios segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al igual que sus labios se habían separado ligeramente. Miraba el cristal en su mano derecha, luego a Thor y de vuelta, no dando crédito de lo que veía.

-Thor... esto... ¿cómo?- inquirió tartamudeado, entre sonriente y angustiado -¿Sabes lo que hará la reina Karnilla en cuanto se entere de que una de sus piedras salió de Nornheim?

-Ahmm… fue realmente sencillo quitárselo a ese guardia. Ya estaba inconsciente por un golpe del Mjolnir. Además, la reina tiene millares de ellos, uno menos en su tesoro no causará el Ragnarok

Expresó tranquilamente, pasando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca, recostándose plácidamente en la enorme almohada.

-Te lo mereces, admítelo

El ojiverde aún le miraba incierto. Aunque tal vez tenía razón. La reina Karnilla tenía montañas de aquellos cristales mágicos, así que uno menos, seguramente no lo notaría. Más tranquilo, tanto por el hecho de que Nornheim no reclamaría la cabeza de su hermano como por ver a este mucho mejor después de la curación, Loki soltó un liviano suspiro, relajando su pose. Mientras que le miraba directamente a los ojos, plasmando una expresión suave y conciliadora en su rostro.

-Gracias

Thor entrecerró los ojos, arrugando la nariz. Oh vaya, Loki agradeciéndole… ¡por las buenas y sin obligarlo a decirlo! Eso era lo que le gustaba de luchar fuera del reino: tenía una recompensa mayor a cualquier glorificación, y era el que Loki y él se llevaran bien por unos minutos aunque fuera. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que ambos decidían hacer una tregua.

-Siempre es un placer hacerte regalos- se apoyó en sus puños, queriendo levantarse con la intención de abrazarlo, pero su herida en el costado seguía punzante -¡Aagh!- se quejó al moverse

Inmediatamente, el pelinegro cambió su rostro pasivo por uno de preocupación genuina. Se levantó de su sitio con rapidez, colocando el cristal en el buró junto al pantalón de Thor y se acercó a este, mirándole angustiado.

-Déjame ver

Expresó con seriedad, al tiempo que retiraba cuidadosamente el brazo izquierdo para observar mejor. Notando que una mancha relativamente grade de sangre fresca teñía los vendajes de su costado, causando que frunciera el ceño.

-Tú y tus tonterías. Siempre tienes que echar las cosas a perder

Loki recriminó molesto, colocando la mano derecha sobre la zona y comenzando a emanar energía.

El rubio cerró los ojos, de nueva cuenta, con una mueca de dolor plasmada en el rostro. La energía aceleraba su curación, pero dolía como mil diablos.

-Agg... ¿No hay manera de hacerlo menos doloroso?- se quejó, cerrando los puños

-Oh vaya… _El Poderoso Thor_, soporta que casi lo hagan pedazos, pero no puede aguantar los medios para remediarlo...Vaya Dios que resultaste ser

Inquirió con enfado, sin aminorar los efectos de la curación. Y aunque hubiera podido hacerlo, conjurando un hechizo que sirviera como calmante, esa era su manera de hacerlo escarmentar. Por lo que impulsado por el enojo, aumentó ligeramente la cantidad de energía, al igual que el nivel.

Thor sintió que aquello aumentaba el dolor, ¿o acaso era su imaginación? A estas alturas y con Loki enfadado, lo más lógico era que éste le estuviera dando su merecido a su manera.

-Agg... Volver a Asgard con la mitad de huesos rotos es más difícil que romperlos- volvió a quejarse, frunciendo el entrecejo -No creas que conseguir tu piedra me tomó dos segundos… y ahora me reclamas

Y la _tregua_ que habían establecido para no insultarse el uno al otro se fue a la mierda.

-Hey, en primera yo no te obligué a traerme nada. Y en segunda, si dejaras de pensar con los músculos no tendrías que estar pasando por esto

Expresó tajante y fastidiosamente, en tanto que percibía como el tejido volvía a cerrarse y las costillas se reacomodaban, terminando de emanar energía, a los pocos segundos. Aunque dejando que la última descarga fuera más intensa.

-¡Agg! ¡Mierda!

Gritó con enfado por sentir sus costillas de nueva cuenta en su sitio, pero suspirando aliviado al final. Y quería seguir peleando con Loki, pero tenía que aceptarlo: él pensaba con los músculos, mientras que su cabeza era una telaraña. No era su fuerte el intelecto, y para variar, tampoco lo era su valentía irremediable y terca. Aunque recibiera más adelante adulaciones a su fuerza.

-Ya entendí. No me regañes- resopló cruzándose de brazos -...y si era necesario traerte esa piedra. Si me rompía las costillas quería que valiera la pena

Loki le miró con total desaprobación, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y desviaba la vista sumamente molesto. Él era todo propiedad, serenidad e incluso frialdad. Pero si alguien lograba perturbar su paciencia y estabilidad emocional, ese era Thor.

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto... si te vuelves a abrir las heridas te las arreglas solo

Definitivamente, su tranquilidad se había esfumado. Por lo que después de aquella advertencia y la mirada condenatoria, Loki se dio vuelta con la firme intención de regresar a su habitación.

Pero antes de que el hechicero pudiera siquiera levantarse de su lugar, el fuerte agarre de Thor lo inmovilizó.

-Me has interpretado mal- dijo con seriedad -No traje la piedra solo porque sí... pude haber robado cualquier baratija que se me hubiera antojado, pero decidí traer algo que sabía te haría feliz. También soy capaz de pensar qué quiero

El ojiverde se le quedo viendo por varios segundos, sin cambiar de expresión.

-¿Para hacerme feliz?- repitió secamente -Hazme feliz dejando de hacer estupideces

Replicó mordaz, haciendo un nuevo intento por levantarse. Estaba realmente molesto y esa frágil excusa no le iba a devolver el semblante conciliador.

Oh, lo que es la necedad. Tan canija y más en los dioses.

Thor apretó más fuerte el brazo de Loki. Más desesperado, porque éste no le creyera que era cierto. No pretendía justificar sus actos, ni mucho menos. Sabía que ir a Nornheim, súbitamente y sin un motivo lógico, era una reverenda tontería. Prueba de ello, eran sus múltiples heridas que bien pudo evitar de no dejarse provocar por esos soldados pero el Dios del Trueno tenía tanta prudencia como una roca. Sin embargo, consiguió ese cristal porque sabía que era importante para Loki. Y si algo era importante para su hermano, lo debía ser para él también.

-Ya te dije que dejaría de hacerlas, en serio- lo atrajo en un movimiento rápido, dejando sus rostros a una distancia muy corta -Y como al parecer no recuerdas, te diré: ese cristal... me pediste de niños que te lo trajera en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y he cumplido. Nunca hablo en vano

El pelinegro le miró entre confuso y sorprendido. Tanto por la extrema cercanía con Thor como por lo que este acababa de recordarle. Rápidamente, sus memorias viajaron a la tierna infancia, cuando leyendo uno de los libros de magia encontró una sección donde se hablaba de las piedras mágicas de Nornheim. Desde entonces, Loki había deseado tener tan solo una de aquellas reliquias de poderes inigualables. Era tanto su afán, que una vez le pidió a Thor que cuando fuera mayor y se convirtiera en un poderoso guerrero, le trajera una de esas piedras. Había pasado tanto, que realmente ya no lo recordaba.

-Eso fue hace mucho. Además, era un niño… no sabía lo que decía

Expresó con cierto fastidio, tratando de hacer parecer aquello como algo banal y trivial… solo un capricho de niños.

Thor hizo un gesto burlón, sabiendo que Loki no hablaba totalmente en serio.

-Claro que lo sabías por eso me lo pediste- dijo sin soltar su brazo, ni de mover un solo centímetro su rostro para mantenerlos cerca, a ambos -¿O me vas a decir que ese cristal no te asombró en lo más mínimo cuando lo saque de mi pantalón?

Loki le traspasó con la mirada, poniendo cara de pocos amigos. Bien, de acuerdo… lo atrapó. Soñaba con el día de hacerse de un cristal, pero no a costa de su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres que te lo celebre con un banquete real?- expresó a modo de sarcasmo -¿O tal vez pretendas que grite a los cuatro vientos cuan _grandioso_ eres?

El rubio le devolvió el gesto, queriendo provocar a Loki. Otra más de sus _geniales_ ideas.

-No… mi plan era hacer las paces y no pelear contigo por un día. Pero como no cooperas, entonces te daré un buen motivo para que me odies en serio

Estaba herido, pero eso no le impidió tomar el cristal en su mano.

-Lo haré trizas

Thor amenazó con voz siseante. No sería problema realizar tal acción. Aunque sus fuerzas aún no estuvieran al cien, no necesitaba demasiado para hacerlo polvo.

Con que así iban a ser las cosas... bien. Loki acentuó la mirada enfadosa sobre aquellos zafiros altaneros. Si creía que iba a obtener la victoria con eso, estaba muy equivocado. Anhelaba la piedra, pero no dejaría que Thor le chantajeara con ello.

-Hazlo- siseo desafiante, sin mostrar un solo ápice de preocupación -Si crees que me importa, te equivocas. Así que anda, hazlo añicos, pero hazlo y deja de fanfarronear

Thor volvió a clavarle una mirada de toro enfurecido. Lo habían provocado y eso significaba una pelea segura. Bueno, con Loki no sería una pelea física, pero si una verbal y bastante cruda. El impulsivo Dios del Trueno debía imponer su voluntad. Por lo que sin pensar en su estado delicado se levantó bruscamente, pero un escozor punzante le anunció que sus vendajes se llenaban de sangre, (para variar), haciéndole retorcerse y sentarse. Dejando que el mentado cristal cayera al suelo.

-Aaagg…- se quejó, pero de inmediato calló para no mostrarse débil ante el hechicero, sino hostil -… mejor discutimos mañana, a este paso y con tus reclamos harás que me muera en serio…

-Ha... ¿Y ahora pretendes culparme por tus arranques?- replicó al instante, mostrando cierta exasperación -Si te mueres no será culpa de nadie más que tuya, ¿me oíste?

Sentenció intolerante, plasmando una expresión dura, para luego, incorporarse y mirarle por breves segundos, antes de agacharse y tomar el cristal que yacía a sus pies. Vaya que estaba compuesto de materiales únicos y genuinos. No había sufrido daño alguno, salvo por una leve raspadura casi imperceptible en un costado. Loki lo observó por unos instantes, perdiéndose momentáneamente en el verde ocre de aquella mística reliquia. Segundos después, tomó la mano derecha de Thor con rudeza y le dio de mala gana el cristal.

-Sera mejor que la devuelvas a donde pertenece- dijo en tono agresivo -Quédatela, véndela, o dásela a alguna de tus amantes de ocasión si prefieres. NO la quiero

Espetó molesto, dándose vuelta dispuesto a dejarle solo. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, la frase _tus amantes de ocasión_ retumbaba en su cabeza, causándole cierta repulsión.

El tosco Dios del Trueno, observó con enfado la escena que le había armado Loki. Ni siquiera había mostrado un ápice de sensibilidad por su nueva hemorragia, pero eso no le pareció muy nuevo. Después de todo, el ojiverde nunca había sido de los que se mostrara sentimental, jamás. Y a pesar de conocer su carácter, esa acusación que su hermano le había lanzado lo puso como león enjaulado. ¿Amantes de ocasión? Solo al hechicero podía ocurrírsele semejante mentira. Además, él ya no frecuentaba esa clase de comportamientos.

El rubio no respondió. Solo volvió a sentarse en la cama, observando como Loki se alejaba. Miró el cristal con furia y con lo impulsivo que era por naturaleza lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la piedra impactara contra el muro, quedando reducida en añicos que caían en pequeños trozos al suelo. Fue todo lo que logró hacer, puesto que un mareo le sobrevino por la pérdida de sangre que había implicado el esfuerzo.

El menor se detuvo, poco antes de llegar a las puertas, al escuchar el sonido del cristal impactando contra la pared y rompiéndose después. Aquello no hizo más que molestarlo, aún más, por lo que cerró tanto ojos como puños, tratando de contenerse. Típico de Thor… romper todo lo que encuentra a su paso cuando quiere desquitarse. Respiró lo más profundo y lento que pudo, pero aun así, permaneció en su sitio sin girarse.

-No vas a conseguir nada con tu actitud de niño mimado, Thor

Expresó tenso, no recibiendo ningún tipo de respuesta. Momentáneamente se sintió _tranquilo_, puesto que pensaba que todo quedaría en eso. Pero segundos después de meditarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que Thor no estaba callado porque sí, o porque al fin había logrado controlar sus impulsos. Así que se dio vuelta, encontrando al rubio en el filo de la cama, sosteniendo su frente con la mano derecha, en tanto que se aferraba a la orilla con la izquierda. Vaya situación. O Thor se estaba aprovechando, o realmente estaba mal. Loki suspiró con pesadez, acentuando la expresión fastidiosa mezclándola con nueva preocupación, para luego, caminar de regreso al lecho con pasos de plomo.

-Sencillamente no puedes dejar de comportarte como un idiota, ¿verdad?- dijo ayudándole a acomodarse nuevamente en la cama

El nórdico percibió el matiz enfadado pero preocupado en la voz de Loki, que le hizo sonreír por un momento. Pero eso no quería decir que estuvieran de nuevo en paz. Meditándolo un poco, Thor cayó en cuenta de que si se trataba de él y Loki, nunca habían podido tener una relación pacífica entre hermanos, sino todo lo contrario. Gracias al hechicero, había cometido muchas locuras, así como él había propiciado que este también cometiera algunas. Y hubo otras ocasiones en las que Thor se sacaba de quicio con los comentarios con guante blanco, que caracterizaban al ojiverde. Y otras más, donde él mismo era el único capaz de fastidiar la paciencia del menor, pero a final de cuentas, siempre resolvían todo, juntos. Como uña y mugre.

Se reacomodó en la cama, intentando respirar pausadamente para recuperar energía.

-Tú haces que me comporte como idiota

Y no lo decía en un sentido para molestar, precisamente.

El pelinegro notó que el comentario no iba cargado con saña, ni mucho menos. Más le parecía ser una expresión entre traviesa y liviana, cosa que le hizo calmarse ligeramente, aunque sin mostrarse flexible. Bien, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero había sido demasiado en cuestión de minutos. La angustia y el temor de perder al único ser que lograba entenderlo, lo habían puesto demasiado a la defensiva. Y aún más, al ver el comportamiento tan a la ligera de Thor.

-Ya cierra la boca... solo la abres para decir tonterías

Dijo de modo frío, aunque tratando de no sonar demasiado agresivo… ya era suficiente de peleas por ahora. Acomodó la sábana de nueva cuenta sobre el rubio, cubriéndole de los pies a la cintura y dando una fugaz revisada a los vendajes. Parecía haber hemorragia nuevamente, pero no era exagerada, así que no había por qué alarmarse, ni tampoco era necesaria otra sesión de magia curativa.

Al menos no le había llamado _idiota_ esta ocasión, cosa que le levantó los ánimos. Por otro lado, comprendía que Loki intentara disfrazar esos sentimientos bajo frialdad, pero no podía engañarlo. Le había oído llorar hace unos minutos, lo que significaba que de verdad lo quería y se preocupaba por él. Pensó en sacar el tema, pero prefirió no arriesgarse a ser pulverizado por un conjuro, o ser convertido en una chinchilla. Y además, tener una conversación sin gritos o reclamos por más de cinco minutos, era imposible entre ellos. No, ya encontraría el momento para fastidiarlo con eso.

-En tanto sean tonterías buenas...- comentó ya más calmado

El semblante de Loki pareció sufrir un tenue cambio. Aún no estaba con los ánimos para seguirle el juego, pero por lo menos la tensión había disminuido un poco.

-Eres un caso perdido...

Expresó tranquilamente, al tiempo que se incorporaba y extendía la mano izquierda hacia los restos del cristal esparcidos por el suelo. Inmediatamente, un plasma energético de color azulado se desprendió de la palma de Loki, dirigiéndose a los pedazos de la piedra mágica, envolviéndolos y levantándolos del suelo en un liviano levitar. El hechicero atrajo los restos y los colocó frente de si, rodeándolos con ambas manos a modo de buscar compactarlos. Al instante, ambas manos produjeron una luz azul intensa, ocultando momentáneamente los restos. En cuanto aquel fulgor se desvaneció, los trozos se habían vuelto a fundir volviendo a conformar una sola pieza, completamente restaurada.

-Sera mejor que descanses. Estas muy débil, necesitas recuperar fuerzas- habló mostrándose un poco más suave

Thor observó con atención el acto de magia, sorprendiéndose por la facilidad y elegancia con que Loki lo ejecutaba. Muy pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de verlo demostrar sus habilidades, sin que los conjuros estuvieran dirigidos hacia su persona. Por lo tanto, comprendió que la amenaza de hacer añicos el cristal fue una burla para el hechicero, dado su capacidad de renovarlo.

-Con razón estabas tan tranquilo cuando te dije que lo destrozaría

Lo dijo como si llegar a esa conclusión hubiera sido una hazaña filosófica. No se enfadó, no habría necesidad de ir otra vez a conseguir uno de esos.

-¿Y apenas lo notas?- le miró enarcando una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado -No me pasé toda mi infancia y parte de la adolescencia leyendo libros de magia solo porque si

El nórdico rodó los ojos, al igual que torció la boca. Sabía que a Loki le encantaba presumirle su intelecto, muy superior al suyo.

-De haberlo sabido me ahorro la hemorragia de hace un momento- expresó cruzando los brazos

Poco a poco, el ojiverde iba desprendiéndose del enfado. Aparte de ser Thor quien más fácilmente lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, era el mismo rubio quien también poseía gran facilidad de devolverle la calma. Muy curioso en realidad. Ya que cuando no estaban discutiendo hasta que la boca se les secara, pasaban ratos muy agradables bromeando entre sí. Vaya forma tan extraña de socializar entre hermanos.

-Déjame ver eso. No vaya a ser que termines desangrándote y luego me culpen

Dijo en tono sarcástico con matices divertidos, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre Thor y comenzaba a quitar los vendajes con sumo cuidado.

Una situación similar experimentaba el rubio, ahora más tranquilo. Era ciertamente agradable que Loki fuera quien le hiciera ver su suerte, o le prestara sus habilidades mágicas para realizarle bromas a uno que otro guardia. El ojiazul se recargó en la almohada, una vez que su hermano le advirtiera sobre la revisión que le haría, extendiendo sus brazos para que este hiciera su tarea. Aunque tenerlo así de cerca le inquietó algo. Era muy rara la ocasión que el hechicero rompía su espacio personal y aquello le abrumaba ligeramente.

Loki tampoco distaba de la misma sensación incierta. La distancia entre ellos era demasiado corta. Podía sentir la respiración de Thor muy cerca de su rostro y eso le inquietaba. Aunque como siempre, trataba de mantenerse lo más neutral y frio posible, concentrándose únicamente en su labor. Cuando por fin terminó de quitar las vendas, notó la herida en el costado izquierdo. Había rastros de sangre fresca sobre la ya seca, pero tal como imaginó, el sangrado no era de cuidado.

-Bien, parece que vivirás- dijo a modo de broma -Te cambiaré los vendajes. No te muevas

Le miró alzando una ceja a modo de advertencia, mientras se alejaba hacia un estante con sabanas limpias, vendajes y paños. Dejando los vendajes sucios a un lado y tomando algunos limpios.

El mayor observó la dedicación en cada movimiento que el ojiverde realizaba, hipnotizado por sus dotes naturales. Sonrió ante el pronóstico, vaya que estaba animado. Delineó con la mirada la espalda de Loki, reconociendo por primera vez su belleza genuina.

-Contigo cuidándome, no tengo dudas de que me rehabilitaré muy rápido

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, al tiempo que giraba levemente el rostro, dirigiéndose al rubio por sobre el hombro izquierdo.

-Adulándome no vas a lograr comprar mi buena voluntad

Observó lo que había tomado, analizando si sería suficiente y luego dio vuelta, regresando de nueva cuenta hacia Thor. Colocó las vendas limpias sobre el buró y tomó un paño, poco más pequeño. Debajo del mueble se hallaba un cántaro con agua, por lo que humedeció el trozo de tela y se sentó al costado derecho de Thor. Comenzando a asearle, antes de volver a enfundarlo con pulcritud.

Thor se quejó un poco por lo frío del agua. Al menos ya estaba más limpio. Observó de nueva cuenta como las finas manos de Loki se movían con elegancia y gracia, como danzando para él. Su pecho se hinchó, al sentir su costado siendo tocado por aquella piel suave. Qué raro, jamás había paso algo similar.

-No… yo sé que para tener tu buena voluntad, la debo de ganar

No sabía exactamente a lo que se refería con _buena voluntad_. Tal vez eso lo hacía más interesante.

-Vaya, vas progresando. Comienzas a desempolvar tu cerebro y pensar con _lucidez_

Le miró fugazmente con diversión, en tanto que limpiaba con delicada insistencia el costado izquierdo, que era el lugar con más presencia de sangre seca. Thor se removió ligeramente, emitiendo un quedo jadeo incómodo, puesto que la zona seguía un tanto hinchada y por lo tanto sensible. Aquello inquietó a Loki. Escuchar ese liviano quejido le había abrumado, aunque trataba de negárselo a sí mismo, pero resultaba un tanto difícil. Más aún, al darse cuenta de que jamás había estado en una situación similar tan cerca de Thor.

Para el rubio, la cercanía del ojiverde era convivir de una forma diferente que le resultaba incierta y nueva. Pudiera ser que siendo más jóvenes, no se hubiera fijado en detalles, y ahora con más edad y experiencias, su cerebro estuviera madurando como decía Loki. Y esta madurez no era física, sino emocional... o eso parecía, porque Thor no se había puesto a reflexionar sobre porque Loki era el único con quien estaba realmente bien.

-¿En serio tengo _lucidez_? Uhmm... interesante. Quizá pueda convertirme en un maestro de la magia como tú- bromeó

Aquel comentario terminó por hacer reír al menor. El solo hecho de imaginar a Thor compitiendo contra él, en cuanto a magia se refería, era realmente hilarante.

-Acabas de echar abajo esa nueva cordura, hermano

Dijo a modo de burla, terminando de asearle, por lo que ahora se disponía a colocarle los vendajes limpios.

-Mejor resígnate. Yo soy el listo y tú... Tú eres tú

Le miro divertido, sonriendo con él, sin dejar de observar como lo curaba.

-Soñar no cuesta nada, ¿no crees?- debió callarse la boca en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, porque lo siguiente que dijo tuvo más consecuencias de lo que se imaginaba -... además, practicar magia me serviría para estar más tiempo contigo. Imagínate: Thor y Loki, los príncipes hechiceros más poderosos de los nueve reinos. Seríamos imparables e inseparables

Si, debió callarse cuando pudo.

Loki le miró con sorpresa, dejando de lado su labor.

-Creo que perder tanta sangre te afecto más de la cuenta

Afirmó con una expresión de absurdo total, dejando el paño sucio en el buró y tomando el limpio largo para cubrir de nueva cuenta a Thor. Paso delicadamente la venda por detrás del rubio, pegándose de más a este por breves instantes, provocándole cierto nervio.

El ojiazul aprovechó aquella maniobra para atraer más al ojiverde y sujetarlo firme de los brazos.

-No, en serio, piénsalo… seríamos tu y yo, juntos contra todos los ejércitos. Si aprendo magia, tal vez pueda combinarla con el Mjolnir. Seríamos indestructibles, hermano. Nadie podría contra nosotros

Hablaba el vigor por la batalla que tanto adoraba Thor, cayendo en ese círculo vicioso donde terminaría lastimado de nuevo, pero no podía ir contra su naturaleza. Todo esto con un solo pretexto: estar con Loki.

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo- habló con desgana, liberando un suspiro cansado -No me harás enseñarte a usar la magia, Thor. Ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones por ti como para aumentarle algo más, así que olvídalo- dijo mirándole fijo y serio -Además… la magia es un arte, un don con el cual se nace. Por lo tanto, sería prácticamente imposible que lograras dominarla

El nórdico resopló rendido, al notar que su _capricho_ no podría cumplirse. Es que de verdad deseaba aprender un poco. No por aumentar el poder, sino porque quería conocer más los lares que recorría Loki con la magia.

-Bien…- terminó por aceptar -Hubiera sido agradable conocer algo de lo que haces, pero al parecer no podré... ¿Ni siquiera puedo ser útil como aprendiz, o alumno? ¿O cómo se diga?

Lo que sucedía, es que Thor ahora traía un nuevo capricho con su hermano. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, solo sabía que TENÍA que estar con él a todas horas.

El ojiverde le devolvió una mirada cálida. ¿Sería posible que Thor quisiera aplicarse y tratar de aprender? Eso sí que era nuevo y bastante interesante. Aunque un tanto divertido, a la vez. Loki terminó de acomodar los vendajes. Meditó por unos instantes, apartando la vista del ojiazul, y luego se sentó de nueva cuenta al borde de la cama.

-Aprendiz...- repitió aún en pose pensativa -Bien... ya que estás extrañamente interesado en conocer mi mundo, creo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo- concedió observándole entre serio y sonriente

Fue todo lo que Thor necesito para sonreír con singular alegría, estirar sus brazos y estrechar al hechicero, sin importarle que lo tuviera terminantemente prohibido. Pero tal parecía que no se acordaba de la prohibición, puesto que comenzó, (sin ser consciente de ello), a repartir besos en las mejillas de Loki.

-¡LOKIIIIIIII!... ¡Eres el mejor!... ¡Te prometo aprender todo lo que me enseñes!- decía entre beso y beso

-¡Hey, espera!... no... Thor...

Loki renegaba y rehuía con insistencia, al gesto extremadamente afectuoso del rubio. Jamás le habían gustado tanto ese tipo de demostraciones sentimentales… por lo menos, no en exceso. Y como era de esperarse, el rubio descarado se aprovechaba de ello sabiendo cuanto le fastidiaba.

-Ngh... Deja... Thor, en serio... ya basta...

En un intento por detenerle, Loki le separó con las manos sobre el pecho, justo en el momento en que Thor estaba por pasar del lado derecho de su rostro al izquierdo. Por lo que en aquel movimiento, ambos rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, uno del otro, casi rozándose. Causando que el rubio dejara de _atacarlo_ amorosamente y el ojiverde se quedara quieto. En ese instante, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Provocando que Loki se pusiera más pálido de lo normal, y experimentara un nervio y ansia terribles que le cortaron la respiración por un breve lapso. Su corazón dio un brinco tal que le sintió a punto de salírsele del pecho. Más aún, al notar los gruesos y rosados labios entreabiertos de Thor tan cerca de los suyos, emanando un aliento tibio. Y los brazos de este, rodeándole en un abrazo posesivo que casi le impedía moverse de su sitio.

Lo que había empezado como un juego para el ojiazul, ahora se convertía en algo comprometedor. Cuando Loki se removió en sus brazos y accidentalmente quedó cara a cara, Thor se paralizó. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de los ajenos y sintió que la tensión se estaba acumulando, estando así de cerca de Loki. Ver sus ojos nerviosos, su piel pálida, sus labios rosados... esos labios. Se le antojaron apetecibles. Ya fuera por su impulsividad, o porque su corazón palpitaba un poco, Thor se acercó al rostro del hechicero juntando sus labios por breves segundos, para separarlos con rapidez. No sabía por qué carajo lo había hecho, pero eso era lo que le tenía sin cuidado.

El pelinegro se estremeció, ante la acción tan osada de Thor. Sus ojos inquietos se abrieron, aún más, al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba de forma alarmante. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, aprovechó que la situación estaba relativamente _calmada_ y escapo ágilmente del aprisionamiento de los brazos de Thor. Levantándose de inmediato y retrocediendo un par de pasos, sin dejar de mirarle entre asustado y abrumado.

El rubio también permaneció en mutismo, recorriéndolo con la mirada. Algo debía estar mal con él por haber hecho aquello. Sin embargo, no parecía particularmente preocupado, tan solo... confundido. Levantó su rostro, entonces, sin moverse de la cama.

-Lo siento. Tenías razón, perder mucha sangre me afectó más de la cuenta- dijo a modo de disculpa

El ojiverde seguía sin poder moverse, ni tampoco emitir respuesta alguna. Tan solo le observaba, mientras que su corazón desbocado le subía hasta la garganta.

-Sera mejor que me vaya...- por fin habló con un matiz inquieto, desviando la mirada -... descansa, hermano

Dicho esto, se dio vuelta y salió presuroso de la sala de curaciones. Atravesando las puertas en segundos, como si hubiera recibido de nueva cuenta la noticia de la llegada de Thor mal herido. Por otro lado, el rubio soltaba un suspiro entre cansado y confuso, tendiéndose sobre las sábanas y cerrando los ojos, tratando de apaciguar sus emociones. Necesitaba descansar y aplacar sus pensamientos, aunque tal parecía, no lograría encontrar descanso plácido entre esas cuatro paredes. No mientras la imagen del rostro sorprendido de Loki, y la sensación tibia de sus labios, siguiera rondándole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Desde esa noche, ambos príncipes mantenían una distancia demasiado evidente. Tanto, que hasta los amigos de Thor empezaron a preocuparse, aunque no fuera de su agrado el Dios del Engaño. Lo notaban cabizbajo, distraído, sin deseos de pelear de la nada… no parecía el Thor de siempre. No es que estuviera triste, solo se sentía extraño y confundido. Sobre todo porque durante sus actividades y entrenamientos diarios, no podía dejar de pensar en Loki y ese beso. Aunque seguían viéndose por coincidencia. Ya fuera en los desayunos, cenas, o en una que otra reunión con su padre, no se dirigían la palabra sino solo para saludarse cordialmente, tratando de aparentar que no pasaba nada.

Ninguno habló del asunto desde entonces. Y tal parecía que quedaría sepultado por el resto de la eternidad, hasta que en un ocaso, en medio de lo que había sido un día relajado en el palacio, Thor decidió por sus pantalones ir a la habitación del ojiverde a encararlo de una buena vez. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, volteando varias veces para cerciorarse de no ser visto, hasta que por fin decidió tocar un par de veces.

Loki se encontraba sentado en el breve escalón de la terraza de su habitación, con un libro de magia grueso entre sus manos. Comenzaba a impacientarse, porque simplemente no podía mantener la concentración en la lectura. Aquellos conjuros eran sencillos, pero en aquel estado tan distraído en el que se encontraba, realmente le parecían demasiado complicados de aprender.

-Maldición

Resopló con fastidio, cerrando el libro de mala gana y exhalando aire a modo de liberar tensión. Segundos después, escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, por lo que creyó que se trataba del guardia queriendo avisarle de la cena.

-Adelante

Respondió recargando la cabeza en el muro detrás, volviendo a abrir el libro en la página donde llevaba más de dos horas y media, tratando de grabarse los malditos conjuros.

El nórdico dudó en entrar por un segundo, pero la oportunidad de hablar con Loki se le presentaba. Además, ¿qué mejor lugar privado que la habitación de un hechicero que vigila con celo su espacio personal? Abrió despacio la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí casi de inmediato. Observó que su hermano se encontraba inmerso en sus lecturas diarias. Se aclaró la garganta e hizo notar su presencia.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó con cierto nerviosismo

El ojiverde se tensó al escuchar la voz de Thor, causando que se sintiera demasiado intranquilo, aunque trató de mostrarse completamente indiferente. Alzó la vista del libro, topándose con ese par de zafiros que le miraban fijamente. Sintió su corazón sobresaltarse, pero se mantenía lo más frio posible a la vista.

-¿Que necesitas?

Expresó, volviendo sus esmeraldas a la lectura, aunque sin leer nada en realidad.

Claramente, no se veía tan dispuesto a recibirlo de buena gana en su habitación, pero poco le importó al ojiazul, puesto que él también sentía cierta incomodidad entre esas cuatro paredes. Pero debía terminar lo que empezó, de una u otra manera.

-¿Quisiera saber por qué has estado evitándome todos estos días?... ¿Fue por el beso que te di? Ya te pedí disculpas –dijo intentando sonar cortes

-No te he estado evitando. Simplemente, tengo cosas que hacer

Respondió secamente, pretendiendo terminar la lectura de la página en turno, para luego, darle vuelta.

-En cuanto a lo otro... no sé porque sigues con eso. Solo olvídalo- expresó frio, sin mirarle

El rubio creía que Loki jugaba con la conversación. Por lo que se acercó, se arrodilló y sin cuidados tomó el libro, colocándolo a un lado.

-Precisamente vine a hablar de eso... no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ese beso- confesó mirándole fijamente

El pelinegro le observó, sin mostrar aquel cúmulo de nervios que lo estaban torturando por dentro.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? En primera, yo no lo hice- cuestionó recriminador

-Yo tampoco lo planeaba... fue algo espontáneo

En ese instante, Thor intentó no expresarse con demasiado ímpetu para no evidenciar su ansiedad, puesto que llevaba varios días meditando el cómo aclararse la tosca cabeza que tenía. Encontrando la única solución posible, (y probablemente fácil), a su problema: besar de nuevo a Loki para saber si había sido verdaderamente un impulso, o es que este significaba algo más para él que un hermano.

-Tengo que besarte de nuevo. Solo así podré saber qué diablos pasa conmigo- pidió sin detenerse a pensar en la posible reacción del hechicero

Ante aquella petición, el porte serio de Loki se descolocó, mostrándose ahora confuso y no muy convencido.

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Por supuesto que no

Obviamente, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer con aquella descabellada idea de Thor. Ya había pasado por eso y no lo volvería a hacer.

Sabía que la solución no era tan sencilla como creía, ¿pero que más podía hacer? No era alguien que concluyera ideas brillantes y tampoco se esforzaba por obtenerlas. Así que solo le quedaba eso. Sin más remedio, Thor se abalanzó sobre el menor, dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Él quedando encima, sosteniéndolo con fuerza por las muñecas.

-Dije que tenía que besarte, nunca pregunté si querías o no

Así, sin previo aviso, juntó sus torpes labios con los ajenos, sin abrir su boca. Solo uniéndolos fuertemente para que el hechicero no se escapara de ellos.

Este se mantuvo completamente estático. Por más que quería moverse, simplemente era como si se hubiera congelado. No sentía nada más que los latidos acelerados de su corazón, el cuerpo de Thor sobre el suyo y sus labios siendo oprimidos por los del rubio. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, totalmente absortos. Mirándole con una mezcla de inquietud y confusión.

Thor también mantenía sus ojos abiertos, mientras procesaba lo que sucedía…. no le desagradaba. Los labios de Loki eran delicados y suaves, y tenían un aroma y sabor peculiares. Tampoco estaba tan calmado por el hecho de besar a su propio hermano, pero era necesario para olvidar su confusión. Solo que muy al contrario de lo que el Dios del Trueno esperaba, aquel beso le provocó más rodeos acerca de sus sentimientos por el ojiverde. Era extraño... muy nuevo... tan raro, pero no podía impedir que sus labios exploraran por si solos. Cerró los ojos, moviendo su boca de un modo suave, en tanto que aflojaba un poco el agarre sobre las muñecas de Loki, abriendo la boca poco a poco.

El hechicero notó las intenciones del mayor por querer profundizar el beso, ocasionando que el cúmulo de nervios que se arremolinaba en su interior terminara por explotar, sacándolo de aquel estado inmóvil en el que había caído. Inmediatamente, al sentir que Thor aflojaba el agarre de sus muñecas, Loki las zafó y le apartó con brusquedad por el pecho, rompiendo así con el beso. Mirándole con una mezcla de angustia e incertidumbre, y respirando agitado.

-Suficiente... sal de aquí, ahora

Sentenció entrecortadamente, haciendo sonar su voz amenazante con matices de agobio. Tanto por el hecho de que Thor se hubiera atrevido a besarle por segunda ocasión, como por la sensación tan terriblemente grata que aquel contacto le estaba provocando.

De acuerdo, la había liado en grande y pudo notarlo en el rechazo de Loki, pero no quería irse aún. Presentía que no era el momento de darse por vencido y dar media vuelta. No, tenía que insistir para que el hechicero se dignara a hablar frente a frente y con toda la verdad del mundo. Y para ser sinceros, a Thor no le agradaba la idea de que el beso le hubiera gustado. Si hubiese sido otro de los plebeyos no hubiera importado, ni se hubiera visto mal. Pero de quien se trataba era de Loki, que no era nada más ni nada menos que su misma sangre, su hermano y compañero de juegos que desde la infancia se habían visto crecer el uno al otro. Y ahora, no lo veía como su hermano... Eso le causaba confusión, pero no miedo.

-Bien, me iré… pero solo si me dices cuando me darás esas dichosas clases de magia. Hicimos un acuerdo, ¿recuerdas?

Aquella fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió para prolongar su estadía en la habitación del ojiverde.

¿Clases de magia? Se atreve a poner un pie en su habitación, se comporta como un bruto tosco, le besa a la fuerza, lo hace sentir una clase de nervio y ansia de muerte que jamás en su vida había experimentado, y todavía tiene la desfachatez de pedirle esas benditas clases. Maravilloso. En serio, realmente magnífico. Ahora no podría quitarse de encima a ese cínico aprovechado que tenía por hermano mayor. Maldita la hora en que accedió a tomarlo como aprendiz. Además, ¿qué le aseguraba que iba a poder siquiera crear algo tan sencillo como una esfera energética? Uno de los trucos más básicos de magia. Aunque sinceramente, el que Thor fuera incapaz de mostrar algún tipo de talento para tal arte, era lo que menos le inquietaba en ese momento.

Su expresión se tornó fastidiosa y retadora, clavándole sus esmeraldas afiladas mientras se incorporaba, quedando nuevamente sentado en el piso. Haciendo que el ojiazul retrocediera ligeramente.

-Como comprenderás, no estoy de humor para darte esas malditas lecciones ahora. Y francamente, estoy empezando a considerar el no cumplir con ese tonto acuerdo- siseó malhumorado -ROMPES todo lo que tocas- expresó refiriéndose al incidente con el cristal mágico -Eres incapaz de hacer algo bien... ¿por qué querría enseñarle a alguien que ni siquiera sabe comportarse y que lo único que tiene en la cabeza es usar la fuerza para obtener lo que quiere?

Se levantó de golpe y subió el breve escalón, dirigiéndose a la terraza descubierta. Si, Loki estaba realmente furioso, prueba de ello, la saña en cada una de sus palabras. Y no era solo furia por las acciones impulsivas y bruscas de Thor, sino también por su propio comportamiento. Desde aquel liviano roce entre sus labios en la sala de curaciones, Loki tampoco lograba estar tranquilo. No dejaba de pensar en ese beso fugaz. La sensación cálida que le cobijó el sentir los labios de Thor contra los suyos. Esa maldita sensación que no le dejaba en paz ni a sol, ni a sombra, lo estaba torturando hasta casi enloquecerlo.

Le observó alejarse a paso veloz hacia el balcón. ¿De dónde le habrá surgido ese repentino cambio de humor? Entendía que el beso le hubiera puesto furioso, pero tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas. Se incorporó y caminó, llegando al lugar del pelinegro, colocándose a espaldas de éste.

-Creo que estas sobreactuando demasiado. Un beso es la cosa más inocente del mundo si tú lo consideras así... pero por lo que veo, te afecta más que a mí- avanzó unos pasos más, hasta que su pecho rozó un poco con la espalda del menor -... lo que significa que tú también estuviste pensando en eso

El ojiverde contuvo la respiración, al sentir al rubio demasiado cerca a sus espaldas. Y más aún, al escucharle decir aquello que en realidad era cierto. Tragó saliva con dificultad y su pecho se hinchó queriendo calmarse, comenzando a soltar el aire de a poco. Aunque con cada respiración sentía que el aire le era insuficiente. Quería hablar, decir algo, defender su orgullo, pero era como si de repente las palabras simplemente no existieran. Su lengua trataba de formular alguna frase lo suficientemente coherente, e incluso hiriente, para que le dejara en paz. Pero era como si esta se le hubiese dormido. Por lo que se quedó callado, sin moverse, apretando el barandal con las manos, manteniendo la mirada agobiada en el horizonte lejano.

Al no recibir una respuesta, el mayor lo tomó como una afirmación. Era algo extraño para él estar en esa situación, pero supo que lo era más para Loki, quien siempre se había distinguido por ser frio y distante. Aunque fueran familia, no daba muestras de afecto muy seguido. Por eso entendía que el beso fuera algo que le agitara y atemorizara como a él, pero ya había sido suficiente de rodeos. Thor no descifraba por completo qué significaba aquel beso de hace un momento, aunque deseaba repetirlo. Y si quería que el hechicero cediera ante él, debía llevarlo despacio… sentía que era lo correcto.

-Lo que quieres averiguar, solo podrás hallarlo de esta manera...- dijo tomándolo por un hombro y girándolo sutilmente, hasta que su rostro estuvo demasiado cerca del suyo -¿Qué sientes?

Loki le miró con nervio, inmerso en aquel par de zafiros que lo miraban fijo y penetrantemente. Estaba tenso, rígido. Aquella pregunta le removió todo por dentro. _¿Qué sientes?_ Ni él mismo lo sabía. Sentía demasiadas cosas, demasiadas sensaciones que estaban abrumándole. Era nervio, ansia, temor, inquietud... atracción. Trataba de negárselo a sí mismo. Se reprochaba una y otra vez su debilidad interna, pero lo cierto era que no podía dejar de exaltarse cada vez que recordaba aquel día. Dibujaba el rostro de Thor en su memoria y su corazón saltaba de forma salvaje. Y ahora, estar de nuevo tan cerca de él, simplemente era como si todo se detuviera a su alrededor.

-Nada...

Expresó bajo, tratando de darle un matiz enfadoso a su voz, desviando la mirada casi al instante.

El tono del ojiverde no fue tan convincente para Thor, quien comenzaba a creer que el hechicero sentía lo mismo, o quizás, cosas más fuertes que él. Era su reacción natural, al querer ocultar lo que su corazón le dictaba, porque Loki no era de los que se dejara llevar fácilmente por lo que le decían sus instintos. Muy al contrario del rubio, que su biblia era ignorar el sentido común y hacer caso al lado emotivo e irracional.

Para ese momento, ya era demasiado obvio lo que sucedía: Loki le traía como imbécil. Por su causa no se concentraba, ni podía hacer nada bien. Le veía frente a él y trataba de descifrar sus ideas dentro de esas esmeraldas que lo hipnotizaban, como los encantadores hipnotizan serpientes. Se acercó entonces un poco más, sintiendo su pulso subir de ritmo.

-No, tienes que decírmelo cara a cara- le tomó por el mentón con su diestra, obligándolo a cruzar miradas -Dime... ¿quieres que me vaya?

Su mirada siendo atravesada por la de Thor, comenzaba a romper su escudo de indiferencia y frialdad. Podía sentir como si leyera claramente a través de sus ojos, cosa que le produjo cierto pánico. Ya que si era capaz de ver detalladamente, entonces, encontraría lo que realmente estaba pasándole.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pronunció incierto, mirándole como implorando piedad -¿Es tan divertido para ti acosarme, torturarme de esta forma?

Una especie de sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mayor. Tal parecía que Loki dejaba su coraza a un lado, revelando lo que era evidente. A pesar de que seguía tenso y nervioso, el rubio no vaciló ni un segundo. Ya había llegado muy lejos y la conversación ameritaba que hablara con toda la verdad.

-¿Consideras esto una tortura?- preguntó sin dejar de tomar su mentón -Tu eres el que me tortura a mí con tu indiferencia. Me has ignorado todos estos días, sin siquiera voltear a verme... Me tienes hecho un imbécil, Loki

Y eso fue todo lo que su orgullo necesitó para venirse abajo, pero tenía que aparentar lo contrario, puesto que aquellas palabras le habían dejado entre ver algo que no quería escuchar. O tal vez, era algo que aún se negaba aceptar. Era su amigo, su hermano, su propia sangre y a pesar de saberlo, no dejaba de sentir aquel escozor en el corazón. Ese vuelco en el estómago que le provocaba querer salir corriendo y refugiarse en el lugar más lejano y oscuro, donde Thor no pudiera encontrarle jamás.

-¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara después de que tu...?- calló abruptamente, volviendo a desviar la mirada angustiosa

_Después de que tú te metiste a hurtadillas en mi mente y no has dejado de hacerme sentir como un idiota_...

La respuesta del hechicero, que realmente no era una respuesta, ablandó hasta cierto punto su presión hacia él. De acuerdo, lo admitía. Su manera de acercarse, quizá no había sido la más apropiada o decente que se conociera, pero era la única que le había dado resultado. De haber esperado _pacientemente_ que Loki tomara la iniciativa, ya habría llegado el Raganarok primero. Sus miradas volvieron a desviarse y el Dios del Trueno dejó de tomar el mentón del menor para llevar su diestra a la mano izquierda de este. Sintiendo como el pelinegro saltaba un poco sorpresivamente por el contacto. Aunque él también tenía la piel erizada.

-Mira… sé que crees que me he vuelto loco y muy probablemente así es…- apretó su mano, mientras lo envolvía por la cintura con la otra -Pero si te dejo ir ahora, no me lo perdonaré jamás

El ojiverde volvió a exaltarse, al sentir la mano de Thor deslizándose por su cintura, atrapándolo con todo el brazo, al tiempo que le acercaba con suavidad un poco más a su cuerpo. Dejando que ambos frentes estuvieran en contacto directo, en tanto que su mano izquierda era tomada en un cálido apretón, aunque igualmente inquieto. Tan inquieto como el mismo Loki se encontraba.

-Thor... por favor... no hagas algo estúpido...

Suplicó en un débil susurro, sin dejar de mirarle confuso. Sabía que si continuaban, nada volvería a ser igual y eso le atemorizaba. Solo que no sabía si era el hecho de que dejaría de tenerle aquel respeto y admiración como hermano, o el que dejara de verlo como tal, lo que lo asustaba.

Tanto así era su ansia, o más, que el comentario de Loki le dejó desarmado. Así como el contacto que compartían ambos de esa forma tan íntima. Que rápido habían cambiado su modo de pensar el uno del otro. Thor pudo sentir que algo en su interior le llenaba. Una llamarada que encendía en él su curiosidad por el hechicero. Curiosidad por conocerlo más, pasar más tiempo juntos, ser... uno solo. Sin embargo, sabía que pedía demasiado, pero se aventuró a probar suerte.

-Siempre he sido un estúpido- dijo juntando sus labios suavemente con los ajenos

Esta vez, Loki no opuso resistencia alguna. Se había rehusado tanto, que tal parecía ya no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para apartarse de nuevo. O tal vez, era que había terminado por rendirse ante lo que nacía en su interior. Sin más, cerró los ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar por el momento y las sensaciones que este traía consigo. Entreabrió los labios, apenas escasos milímetros, notando como estos eran atrapados con suma delicadeza por los de Thor. Un toque suave, incluso cosquilleante, a la par que trémulo e inquieto. Una mano posándose con sutileza entre el cuello y la quijada fue lo siguiente que el menor sintió, y seguido a eso, el fuerte brazo del rubio envolviéndole con mucha más seguridad que antes.

Como Loki, Thor era incapaz de detener esa nueva ola de sensaciones que recorrían su ser. Su fuerza de voluntad era pobre y más ahora. Creyó que estaba delirando, al notar como el pelinegro no lo rechazaba, correspondiendo ese aventurado beso que él mismo había iniciado. Ese bichito que todos conocemos como _amor_ se había colado en sus huesos, sin que él lo hubiera previsto... algo de lo que jamás se arrepentiría.

Su boca se abrió paso en la de Loki, colando su lengua con temerosidad. Tan tímida, mientras lo atraía más hacia sí con su brazo, en medio de esa luna resplandeciente en el balcón del hechicero. Tomando como testigos de aquel trémulo acto al cielo de Asgard y sus estrellas titilantes.

El ojiverde se sobresaltó ligeramente, al sentir la lengua de Thor rosando la suya con timidez. La sensación era demasiado grata, así que permitió que el ojiazul se aventurara y explorara a placer, al tiempo que él mismo le acariciaba con su lengua sutil y suavemente. En tanto que tomaba con su mano izquierda la muñeca del rubio, en su cuello, y colocaba la derecha sobre el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura.

Muchas veces había cometido locuras. Unas bastante patéticas, hay que mencionar, pero esta no tenía nada de patética… era una locura de la cual no pensaba rehabilitarse. El rubio tropezó con la lengua del hechicero, envolviéndola con gracia y deseo, al tiempo que lo apresaba por las caderas. Su respiración se agitó en aquel beso cargado de emociones contradictorias, pero eso no impidió que siguiera explorando la boca ajena.

Loki se estremeció cundo Thor le tomo por las caderas. Había empezado como un suave y liviano contacto, pero todo parecía estar subiendo de tono a cada segundo. Motivo que le hizo temblar y erizar la piel, al tiempo que soltaba un trémulo suspiro entre el beso. Llevando sus manos al rostro de Thor, tomándolo con delicadeza e intensidad mezcladas.

Thor entreabrió levemente un ojo, observando que en los balcones vecinos había movimiento. No quería romper el beso, por lo que cargo ligeramente a Loki, metiéndose rápidamente en la privacidad de su cuarto. Tenían que asimilar primero ellos la situación para prever el riesgo que implicaba. Por suerte nadie pudo verlos.

-Un segundo más y somos dioses muertos

Dijo asomando un poco la cabeza, para cerciorarse de que nadie había visto aquel peculiar encuentro.

El hechicero rio quedo ante el comentario, aunque en realidad no tenía nada de divertido. Ya que si les hubiesen visto, los rumores no tardarían en llegar a oídos de su padre y eso habría sido desastroso.

-Pensaste rápido... comienzas a usar el cerebro

Declaró a modo de broma, sin dejar de tomar el rostro de Thor entre sus manos.

-Más vale que se mantenga trabajando, de lo contrario...- cortó sus palabras al volver a mirar a Loki, dándose cuenta que tenía su rostro acunado entre sus suaves manos -Eh... creo que debería... cerrar bien el candado

Expresó con nerviosismo, dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin poder evitar una especie de vértigo en su estómago por lo que había dejado entrever en sus palabras.

¿Cerrar bien el candado? El ojiverde no tardó en asimilar aquello, por lo que de nuevo la incertidumbre se apodero de él.

-Thor... oye, aguarda un segundo, ¿que...?

Inquirió nervioso, observando como el rubio llegaba a la puerta y accionaba el seguro.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su conciencia le advertía, ni a la pregunta que el mismo Loki le había hecho, Thor terminó por atrancar el candado. Para luego, girarse y observar fijo al hechicero que seguía en medio de la habitación.

-No sería bueno tener interrupciones inoportunas- excusó acercándose al pelinegro, devorándolo con sus zafiros, mientras pasaba un mechón azabache por detrás de la oreja derecha de este -No voy a presionarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Mas valía aclarar las cosas.

¿No interrupciones? ¿No presionar? Loki comprendió enseguida lo que Thor estaba haciendo. Y más claro fue aún el mensaje, al notar como el rubio le miraba. La forma tan intensa en que le veía, como un lobo hambriento asechando a su presa. Motivo que le hizo sudar frio, mientras sentía sus pálidas mejillas teñirse de carmín.

-Thor... no creo que...

Calló sintiéndose demasiado ansioso, en tanto que su respiración se tornaba agitada.

-Shh...- siseó colocándole un dedo sobre los labios, para después, acariciar su mejilla coloreada

No quería obligarlo, ni arruinar la situación con unos arranques. Ya bastante había padecido con que este le ignorara todos esos días. Por lo que le dio un beso fugaz, tratado de calmarlo, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacía sí.

-Por eso dije que no te presionaría- susurró juntando sus labios, perdiéndose inmediatamente en su sabor

Loki estaba completamente abrumado. Esa forma de Thor de acercársele, de insinuársele. El tono grave y profundo de su voz. Sus labios volviendo a reclamar los suyos… todo le estaba haciendo padecer una dulce tortura. Poco a poco, sintió como el mayor le fue acorralando contra la pared. Rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, mientras que él pasaba los suyos por detrás de la nuca del rubio.

Ya andaba apuntando todo que se volvería un cuadro lleno de romanticismo. Y es que Thor no podía contener lo que su corazón le dictaba. Atrapó la boca ajena en un beso que acrecentaba la pasión, misma que recorría todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación completamente distinta que hacía que tratara a Loki como el cristal más delicado y fino de los nueve reinos. Terminó de acorralarlo contra el muro, al poco tiempo, pasando una pierna entre las del hechicero, sosteniéndolo fuertemente, mientras seguía profundizando el beso.

La respiración del ojiverde se agitaba a pasos agigantados. Las emociones aumentaban, a la par del calor abrazador que comenzaba a envolverle. Los brazos de Thor abrazándole. Su cuerpo imponente queriendo fundirse con el suyo, tal y como sucedía con sus bocas, puesto que el beso, rápidamente fue tornándose más intenso y ansioso. Provocando que livianos jadeos se formaran en la garganta de Loki.

El ambiente se volvía pesado pero liviano a la vez. El ojuazul seguía explorando esa boca que se le figuró como el mejor manjar del Valhalla. Su lengua podía recorrer toda la cavidad, saboreando todo del hechicero sin hartarse un segundo. Sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban un poco y también las del pelinegro. Fue entonces que así, sin avisar, lo tomó por las piernas cargándolo cual princesa, sin despegar sus labios de los ajenos. Caminando hacia el lecho de color verde ocre. Depositando con suavidad a Loki en las sábanas, mientras se posicionaba encima de él, sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos.

El hechicero se sobresaltó un poco, al sentir que Thor lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo colocaba sobre la cama. Sabía el tremendo significado de aquella acción y eso lo llenaba de una gran incertidumbre. Una parte de él quería detenerle, puesto que creía las cosas iban demasiado rápido. Pero la otra parte, estaba complacida y totalmente de acuerdo en continuar… le quería por encima de cualquier cosa.

Thor estaba impaciente por compartir todo un encuentro con Loki, pero al mismo tiempo la timidez le abrumaba. No solo por el hecho de cometer un _acto impuro,_ (como algunos dirían), con su hermano, sino también porque dudaba de su postura y autocontrol. Quizá Loki le haría cometer lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, y con él realizaría los más obscuros y delirantes actos que se le ocurrieran. Caería poco a poco ante la voluntad del hechicero. Se rendiría ante su belleza, su porte, su elegancia, su carácter… su modo de mirarle. Sabía que estaba perdido desde el instante mismo que lo besó por primera vez.

Pero aún con todas sus ansias, Thor tampoco quería ir tan rápido, pues la prioridad era convivir más con Loki. _Familiarizarse_ a sus modos, conocerlo en esa nueva faceta que acababa de mostrar con él… la de amantes. Porque los besos que se dieron fueron de amantes. Y esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario a que lo aceptara tal cual le veía. Que le aceptara como hermano, como amigo, como confidente, pero sobretodo que creyera que su _relación_ iba en serio. Lo respetaría, le daría su espacio si él así lo solicitara. Le hablaría con palabras de amor, trataría de enamorarlo cada día más. Con todos estos ideales en su cabeza, Thor se incorporó rompiendo el beso embriagador, quedándose al borde de la cama, al tiempo que tomaba a Loki por la espalda para ambos quedar sentados uno frente al otro. Sin decir más, rodeó al hechicero hasta quedar tras su espalda, juntando su pecho ya agitado al cuerpo tembloroso. Estiró sus brazos para abrazarle por detrás y recargó su rostro contra el hombro izquierdo del ojiverde, manteniéndose en total mutismo. Como intentando hallar las palabras adecuadas, hasta que por fin rompió el silencio.

-Quiero que nos conozcamos tal cual somos, sin armaduras encima… solo nosotros dos- susurró en su cuello -Sin prisas, sin presiones, sin inseguridades... solo así sabrás qué sientes de verdad

Loki escuchó atentamente cada palabra que Thor le profesaba. Escucharle decir aquello, mientras era envuelto por sus brazos cálidos, le hizo sentirse seguro y tranquilo. Estaba disfrutando del momento, del contacto entre sus labios y la extrema cercanía de sus cuerpos, pero aun así, no dejaba de sentirse inquieto e inseguro de lo que estaba pasando. Era claro que después de eso el término _hermano_ dejaría de existir, así como el tipo de sentimientos pertenecientes a ello. Aunque ahora que comenzaba a descubrir y entender lo que sentía por Thor, aquella nueva clase de sentimientos y emociones hacia el rubio ya no le causaba temor. No más, después de escucharle hablar con sinceridad genuina. Solo era ansia y un poco de incertidumbre por el rumbo que tomaría el camino de ambos a partir de ahora.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Thor?

Pronunció a modo de broma, sonriendo livianamente y ladeando el rostro para mirarle, ya que era un comportamiento demasiado inusual en el rubio. Hablar con tanta seriedad y coherencia, no eran virtudes que lo caracterizaran. Pero si el cometido era tranquilizarle y darle confianza, lo había cumplido.

Thor acompañó la broma riéndose. Se alegraba porque Loki estuviera más calmado, (o eso le parecía), pero era cierto lo que había dicho. Deseaba llevar las cosas serenas y sin prisas, porque eso le daría el lujo de conocer y explorar más del hechicero y su singular carácter. Aunque una parte de él, la que pertenecía a la categoría de _comportamientos animales, bruscos y neandertalescos de Thor_,le exigía que se apresurara porque su autocontrol se agotaría pronto. Se conocía demasiado bien a sí mismo para afirmarlo. Por otro lado, no quería verse _urgido _por lo que reflexionó varias veces sobre lo que diría. Encarando de nuevo a Loki, mirándolo con diversión.

-Je, esto demuestra que no soy del todo un… ¿cómo dices? un... troglodita- aunque hay que admitir que le costó trabajo decir la última palabra por lo _complicado_ del léxico -Nada de máscaras… estás ante el auténtico Thor Odinson

_El auténtico Thor Odinson_. La mirada del ojivede comenzaba a dejarse atrapar por aquel océano de un azul claro y majestuoso. Le observaba analizante. Notaba un cambio vertiginoso y abrumador en ese par de zafiros vivaces. Era como si en realidad el verdadero Thor hubiera salido a la luz. Un Thor sensato, racional y maduro, que le hacía pensar que en verdad las cosas iban en serio entre ellos, a pesar de saber que el riesgo que estaban corriendo era demasiado grande. Y creer en ello, percibir esa seguridad que el rubio transmitía le inspiró aún más confianza en el mañana, al igual que en él mismo. Así como fortalecía aquel nuevo sentimiento hacia el ojiazul. Un sentimiento que sabía crecería cada día más, aún si no lo quisiera.

-Cuando el guardia me avisó de tu estado, a tu regreso de Nornheim... me aterré... creí que iba a perderte

Expresó con total sinceridad, sin dejar de mirarle, queriendo hacerle notar lo que realmente había en él. Sin máscaras, ni escudos. Tal y como Thor lo había hecho.

De las pocas veces que una oración llamaba la atención del nórdico, esta lo puso bajo presión. Y vaya que sí. La forma en que Loki se estaba sincerando le sorprendió, pero en el fondo le dio más seguridad porque eso significaba que el hechicero había decidido depositar su confianza en su boba persona. _Estaba preocupado por ti. Pudiste haber evitado su miedo si no hubieras hecho caso a ese maldito reto_. Por eso, Thor decidió en ese instante no volver a asustar a Loki de esa manera, jamás. No ahora que se había convertido en su más preciado tesoro.

Le miró con calma, llevando su mano a la mejilla derecha del hechicero, acariciándole de modo apaciguador.

-No me perderás jamás- dijo colocando su mano en el corazón, como hacen los guerreros al hacer un juramento -Porque deseo compartir toda mi vida a tu lado y estar juntos hasta el Ragnarok. No me importa lo que pase en el presente, ni en el futuro. Lo único que me interesa eres tú… aquí y ahora

El ojiverde solo se limitó a sonreír de forma trémula, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con emoción. Él también quería lo mismo, ahora lo entendía. Deseaba pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Thor, sin importar nada. No habría nadie más que ellos dos, juntos... por toda la eternidad.

-La próxima vez que se te ocurra asustarme así... te convierto en un enano, ¿escuchaste?

Dijo con un brillo de travesura, tanto en sus esmeraldas como en su rostro.

El rubio sonrió ante la advertencia. Aunque tratándose de Loki, sabía que era capaz de convertirlo en un ser de estatura baja si no cuidaba su comportamiento futuro. Y así, con el ambiente más calmado y pasivo, Thor tuvo una idea. Saltó de la cama, se alejó breves pasos de esta y lentamente fue quitándose la capa, viendo de reojo a Loki.

-Prometido- declaró mientras se desabrochaba el peto -Quédate ahí, te gustara lo que veras

Pronuncio arrogante cuando su armadura completa cayó al piso, dejándose únicamente su ropa interior.

Loki no hizo más que mirarle con nervio, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se encendían. Su respiración se tornó pesada y profunda, al tiempo que pasaba saliva con dificultad, sin poder apartar la mirada de Thor, a pesar de que se sentía sumamente abrumado. Más aun, al verlo casi desnudo. Era realmente todo un deleite. Su cuerpo entero completamente trabajado y marcado, le hacía experimentar un calor infernal demasiado grato.

Desvestirse no era tarea fácil porque como Loki, él también sentía muchas ansias, pero debía tomar cartas en el asunto para que el ojiverde estuviera mas cómodo viéndolo casi desnudo a él primero. Thor estaba a dos prendas de la desnudez total, y su deseo por ver al pelinegro de la misma forma lo motivó a seguir con lo que la noche les ofrecía.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me quitaré primero?- dijo pícaramente, haciendo pose pensativa -¿Será la camiseta?-inquirió levantando esta hasta la mitad, dejando ver un abdomen magistral -... ¿o me quitare esto?- se refirió entonces a la especie de "boxers" que llevaba, bajándolos un poco para dejar entrever un algo del bello que envolvía su sexo

Definitivamente, Loki estaba al borde de la impaciencia. Contuvo el aliento por breves segundos, al tiempo que sentía sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-No importa que sea primero… ambas terminarán siendo innecesarias

Calló casi al instante, desviando la mirada nerviosa, no creyendo lo que acababa de decir.

Thor arqueo ambas cejas, riendo por lo bajo. Realmente la persona de quien se había enamorado era la correcta.

-Es cierto... muy cierto- dijo rodeando la cama con paso ágil, reacomodándose en esta, situándose a espaldas de Loki -Pero cual toque primero el suelo será tu decisión- susurró a su oído, mientras le quitaba con suavidad su capa y desabrochaba sus correas

El hechicero se estremeció, ante lo que Thor había susurrado, al igual que por la acción que ahora tomaba. Comenzando a despojarle de sus ropas con suma lentitud, por lo que se dejó hacer, mientras cerraba los ojos. Permitiendo que las sensaciones lo envolvieran.

Terminó por quitarle su armadura, para dejar al descubierto su torso perfectamente delineado y blanco como la nieve de Midgard. Thor experimento un calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, mismo que se acrecentó más todavía al acercarse y respirar la piel de Loki. Era un olor peculiarmente mágico como su portador. Le acarició los brazos hasta los hombros, comenzando a repartir besos fugaces a lo largo de estos.

-Esta noche es nuestra- decía entre besos, hasta lentamente descender con sus manos al pantalón del hechicero

Loki liberó un quedo suspiro, al sentir los labios de Thor haciendo suave contacto con su piel. Sintió las manos del rubio pasar de sus brazos al pantalón, donde comenzó a zafar el cinturón y las cintas, aflojándolo poco a poco con manos diestras pero igualmente ansiosas. En un instante, notó que una de sus manos rozó superficialmente su entrepierna, misma que empezaba a abultarse, provocando que se exaltara aún más y respirara con dificultad, al tiempo que entreabría ligeramente los labios y fruncía el entrecejo.

El rubio notó aquel abultamiento, cuando sus manos rosaron la parte interna de los muslos del ojiverde, sintiendo de inmediato como su propio libido se acrecentaba. Después de unas cuantas maniobras, Thor terminó por bajarle los pantalones, detallando sus largas piernas. Su deseo crecía a cada segundo y sabía que debía actuar al respecto. Con total agilidad, tomó por la cintura a Loki recostándolo de nueva cuenta, quedando él encima.

-Cuando diga _te quiero_, deseo que contestes de la misma forma

Pidió sin saber cómo es que lo había hecho. Acto seguido, acercó sus labios atrapando los de Loki en un beso que parecía no tener fin.

El pelinegro tomó el rostro de Thor entre sus manos, respondiendo con la misma intensidad aquel beso delirante. Movía sus labios al ritmo que el rubio marcaba. Los abría permitiendo que su lengua se colara en su boca y sedujera a la suya, rozándole con sutileza. Invadiéndole con ansia y lujuria, mientras que las manos de Thor recorrían sus muslos desnudos con un toque lascivo y placentero que terminó por hacerle jadear suavemente, un par de veces.

Thor se acomodó entre las piernas del hechicero, como si fuera el lugar más cómodo de los nueve reinos, sin dejar de besarlo. Detalló con sus manos toda la extensión del cuerpo contorneado del ojiverde, gruñendo al tocar su entrepierna. Bendita la hora que decidió tomar la tela y bajarla con frenesí, invadiendo aun la cavidad de Loki, metiendo su lengua y enredándola con gracia

Sentir las manos de Thor recorriendo su piel, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Más aun, al notar como era despojado de la última prenda que le cubría dejándolo en total desnudez, motivo que le hizo sentirse un tanto vulnerable y expuesto. Desnudo, con Thor entre sus piernas, besándole como si su vida misma dependiera de ello. Acariciándole con esas manos toscas que eran diestras y hábiles empuñando al Mjolnir. Pero a la vez suaves y delicadas, esparciendo un sutil y sublime toque por donde quiera que pasaban.

-Thor…

Jadeo entre el beso, acariciándole el cuello y parte de la nuca.

Sus oídos nunca habían escuchado semejante sinfonía. Los jadeos, la respiración subida de ritmo, su nombre siendo dicho por Loki, hacían una armonía perfecta. Thor le secundaba a cada suspiro, acariciándolo como él lo hacía, notando su nerviosismo, mismo que apaciguo tomando la mano del hechicero y entrelazando sus dedos. Se incorporó entonces como una torre, quitándose también la ropa que sobraba. Poco le importo que Loki no pudiera _elegir_ que prenda se quitaría primero, pero como este había dicho: ambas terminarían siendo innecesarias. Se tomó un segundo para mirar fijo al ojiverde, quien se encontraba en plena desnudez, deleitándose con la vista.

-Has cambiado desde que éramos chicos

Lo decía por las veces que se bañaron juntos de pequeños.

Loki sonrió entre burlón y ansioso, ante el comentario. Mirándole de igual forma, notando que Thor tampoco era el mismo de antaño.

-¿No esperabas que me quedara atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, o si?

Esbozó una sonrisa también, llena de calidez y complicidad. Cierto, no tenía el cuerpo que recordaba en su infancia. Ahora, poseía una belleza incomparable, misma que le sorprendió. Ambos eran tan diferentes... tan opuestos.

-No, y francamente me gusta más esta _versión_ de ti

Dijo sonriendo de lado, acomodándose encima del pelinegro de nuevo. Más cuando rozó su cuerpo desnudo contra el ajeno, esto le produjo una sensación de plenitud.

-Hmhm... Pues, ya que nos estamos sincerando... tu _versión_ de ahora no está mal

Expresó sin dejar su tono travieso, tratando de calmar su ansiedad. Los nervios estaban corriendo libremente por todo su ser. Sabía que Thor estaba haciendo todo lo posible por crear un ambiente cómodo y disfrutable, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir que se deshacía con solo una mirada de aquel par de zafiros que le atravesaban con hambre.

-Entonces ya tenemos ganada una parte

La parte física, pues la atracción había sido inevitable. Lo que ahora faltaba únicamente era que expresaran sus sentimientos por medio de una unión, tanto carnal como emocional. Thor comenzó a acariciar de nuevo las piernas de Loki de la manera que fuera cómodo, puesto que leía en sus esmeraldas que el nerviosismo seguía inyectado. Le besó de nuevo sin dejar de friccionar su cuerpo, dejando que el deseo subiera por su entrepierna

Loki soltó un quedo gemido, al sentir el cuerpo de Thor friccionándose con el suyo. Su pecho cálido y agitado contra el suyo. Su boca devorándolo. Su entrepierna rozando la suya en un dulce y ardiente vaivén que comenzaba a hacer que el calor aumentara, envolviéndolos a ambos. Dejando que sus cuerpos fueran consumiéndose poco a poco por el deseo y la pasión.

Thor delineó cada parte de su cuerpo con las manos y cuando su ansia subió, no pudo contenerse de probar con su propia lengua toda esa extensión de piel perfecta. Comenzó lamiendo el cuello, su clavícula, su pecho, su ombligo, saltando a su muslo, dejando ligeras mordidas, pasando luego a sus piernas, dejando un rastro de saliva en toda la línea media del frente.

El ojiverde cerró los ojos, al tiempo que estrujaba la sábana entre sus manos. Todo aquello era completamente nuevo para él. Demasiado nuevo e intenso... placentero. Su respiración se alteraba un poco más a cada instante. El sudor comenzaba a cubrirle de pies a cabeza y aquella erección empezaba a cobrar mayor fuerza, haciéndole experimentar cierto pudor, al estar de esa forma frente a Thor.

Su estado era parecido. Su entrepierna ardía en calor por contacto, a la par que su falo se alzaba orgulloso en cuando miró que Loki comenzó a sudar. Sabía que todo marchaba bien, aunque debía mantener un ambiente ameno para lo que vendría.

-Loki…

Thor jadeó reclinándose en su abdomen, besando con ternura el ombligo del hechicero y descendiendo poco a poco a la zona erógena que le hizo excitarse como loco. Estaba a nada de chocar sus labios contra aquel magnifico falo, pero recordó que debía ser sutil. Levantó su cabeza, enfocando sus zafiros en los esmeraldas.

-Si sientes que debo parar, solo dímelo- dijo tratando de brindarle seguridad, pero en el fondo deseaba llegar al final

Este asintió con dificultad, mirándole entre inquieto y expectante con aquel par de esmeraldas cristalinas, pasando saliva con nervio. Sabía, o por lo menos tenía una idea de lo que Thor planeaba hacer, puesto que su rostro estaba muy cerca de su entrepierna. Cosa que le cortó la respiración por un breve lapso de tiempo, en tanto que el calor ardiente en su vientre se acrecentaba y expandía por todo su cuerpo.

El rubio olvidó cualquier sutileza con ese permiso, engullendo de un solo trago la erección de Loki, tomándolo por los muslos para que sus piernas quedaran alrededor de su cuello. Comenzó las lamidas para probarlo y de inmediato se volvió adicto a su sabor… lo devoraba prácticamente. Acarició con lujuria los glúteos del hechicero, rozando de vez en vez la zona prohibida para estimularlo. Notaba que la temperatura subía y su erección palpitaba por ser sofocada contra las sabanas, mientras los gemidos de Loki le llegaban claro a los oídos, lo que lo incitaba a querer más.

Echó la cabeza atrás, jadeando entrecortadamente, en cuanto sintió su entrada ser estimulada con un suave roce. Un dedo masajeándole, haciendo liviana presión pero sin llegar a entrar más de unos cuantos milímetros. Y las sensaciones aumentaban todavía más, mientras Thor se hundía entre sus piernas. Subiendo y bajando, devorando su erección como si con ello pudiera saciar su hambre animal. Era tan intenso, tan salvaje que por un instante creyó que no duraría mucho. Todo ese placer que experimentaba era demasiado satisfactorio y perverso, que podría jurar estar a las puertas del mismo Valhalla, casi tocándolas con las manos. ¿Quién lo diría? El arrogante y cretino Thor Odinson, quien solo usaba la boca para decir tonterías y una que otra majadería, ahora estaba muy lejos de darle un uso grotesco. Muy por el contrario, usaba su boca de forma tan magistral que le hacía estremecerse y retorcerse. Arrugando las sábanas con sus manos. Gimiendo y meciendo las caderas en busca de un mayor placer.

-Th...Thor...

Escuchar sus jadeos lo desinhibió por completo, causando que profundizara más en la felación, casi comiendo su erección. Que Loki gimiera lo enloquecía, pero lo que mataba su razón era su nombre siendo gemido con intensidad por el hechicero. Esto provocó que levantara su cabeza para lamer únicamente el glande y contornear este con su lengua amaestrada, en círculos. Mientras que sus dedos en espera de algo emocionante, seguían estimulando aquella zona húmeda. Faltaba un medio segundo para que Thor los metiera, pero decidió mejor masajear los testículos en tanto esperaba que Loki se saciara.

-Aaah...

El pelinegro se irguió, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que gemía ronco y sonoro, cerrando los ojos. Arrugando las sábanas de tal forma, que sus nudillos prácticamente se tornaron blancos. Esa lengua estaba realmente dándole el mejor de los placeres carnales que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Thor separó sus labios dejando un rastro de saliva notorio. Observó como el pre seminal de Loki salía tibio por la ranura, mismo que no dudó en saborear, comenzando una nueva felación con más placer y pasión. Con una mano masajeó los testículos, ya que presentía que el ojiverde estaba cerca, mientras que con la otra se dispuso a asentar las piernas que le envolvían el cuello. No tenía idea que cómo había llegado a _dominar_ eso de las mamadas, pero seguramente se debía a que Loki era demasiado exquisito como para no aprovecharlo.

Era definitivo, el hechicero estaba llegando al clímax. Tanta estimulación, tantos sonidos acuosos provenientes de los labios de Thor que volvían a su labor, engulléndole sin recato alguno. Su mano masajeando sus testículos, endureciéndolos con un toque hábil y lascivo, al mismo tiempo que su erección se tornaba más rígida y dura. Más caliente y palpitante... más húmeda.

-Thor...yo...ngh...

Advirtió el pronto final, sin dejar de removerse, comenzando a sentir los espasmos que anuncian el orgasmo inminente.

Los labios de Thor fueron salpicados del líquido de Loki… su esencia misma. Sabia exquisito y el rubio lo saboreó con hambre, limpiando por si alguna gota se hubiese derramado fuera de su boca. Luego de algunos instantes de recolectar hasta la última gota de aquel exótico manjar, se levantó con majestuosidad, quedando cara a cara con el pelinegro. Acercándose a él y besándolo con desenfreno.

-¿Seguimos?- susurró mezclando su saliva y la semilla del hechicero, rodeándolo con posesividad

Loki aún estaba aturdido por la fuerte descarga de placer. Temblaba entre los brazos protectores de Thor, jadeando entre sus labios, tratando de recuperar un poco del aliento perdido. Aunque realmente, aquel nuevo profanamiento a su boca, estaba impidiéndole el poder normalizar su respiración de una forma demasiado apabullante y deliciosa. Tan exquisita, como el sabor de la saliva del rubio mezclada con su propia esencia con el que ahora se deleitaba.

-¿Qué...qué estamos haciendo, Thor?

Separó sus labios pocos centímetros, susurrando contra estos con ansia. No porque no supiera que era lo que seguía, sino porque culminar con aquel acto de la única forma que se podría, terminaría por romper el último lazo fraterno entre ellos. Y eso, aún le causaba incertidumbre, puesto que temía que todo aquello fuera en realidad solo el producto del deseo y la lujuria.

El ojiazul puso cara de extrañeza por la pregunta. _¿Qué hacían?_ _Pues... demostrarnos cuanto nos queremos, ¿no?_

Quería contestar, pero se detuvo. Loki le miraba con anhelo, pero con cierta temerosidad impregnada en sus esmeraldas vidriosas, que reflejaba la inseguridad de que el vínculo entre ellos no fuera real. Thor al principio tampoco habría creído que todo aquello fuera real, pero los gemidos de Loki momentos atrás, revelaban lo que quería. Por lo menos, él estaba seguro que esto debía SER. No importando que fuera una prohibición severa, él rompería las reglas como siempre.

Sonrió de lado, acomodándose mejor para que Loki respirara y se calmara. Le delineo con un dedo los mechones que caían por su frente y permaneció en silencio unos momentos.

-No, no es solo sexo si eso es lo que te preocupa- respondió al fin -Tampoco es por mera satisfacción...- el rubio se aclaró la garganta y con un matiz serio contempló al ojiverde entre sus brazos -De lo contrario, no te diría que te quiero con todas mis fuerzas

El hechicero se quedó impactado por tales palabras. Entonces, no era solo una noche de pasión en su cama. No se trataba de satisfacer su deseo irrefrenable. Significaba algo más profundo para Thor, y escuchar aquello con esa voz profunda, observando ese par de zafiros llenos de sinceridad, le produjeron una sensación única. Como si todo su mundo girara en torno a ese rubio que le miraba con intensidad. Como si su alma se llenara, al igual que su corazón.

-También yo...- dijo en un susurro trémulo -Nunca dejes de quererme

Pidió entre angustioso y ansioso, sabiendo que con ello no habría vuelta atrás. Thor le quería en serio… y él también.

La aceptación final de Loki marcaba el comienzo de su relación, y Thor sonrió para sí mismo al conocer las expectativas del ojiverde. Se iría al demonio su relación fraternal, dejarían atrás sus conversaciones familiares para transformar todo en gloriosas mañanas, al igual que noches inolvidables como aquella presagiaba. Instantes después, el mayor le acaricio la mejilla y le beso la frente con ternura.

-Hasta el fin de mis días- sentencio con la consciencia limpia, pues sabía que amarlo de esa forma era lo correcto

Loki sonrió al escucharle _pactar_ ese nuevo acuerdo. Sabía que cuando Thor decía algo en serio jamás lo olvidaba y hacía todo lo posible, (incluso lo imposible), por cumplirlo, a costa de lo que fuera. No en vano había regresado casi muerto de Nornheim, solo por cumplir con aquel reto descabellado y con aquella inocente petición suya, de la infancia.

-Te quiero

Declaró recordando la petición que el mismo rubio le había hecho, momentos antes. Mirándole directamente a los ojos. Atrapado en aquel mar azul, tan profundo y claro. Tan transparente que podía ver su alma desnuda a través de ellos.

Thor acercó su rostro, chocando la punta de su nariz con la de Loki, jugueteando cómplice y sonriente. Ahora se preguntaba a si mismo desde cuando había estado enamorado de esos ojos, ese cabello, ese rostro, ese cuerpo... y estaba seguro que ese amor crecería al paso de los siglos.

-Yo también… para siempre- susurró, prácticamente con sus labios sobre los ajenos

Para el ojiverde, aquella cercanía le era sumamente letal. Por lo que tomando iniciativa, eliminó el reducido espacio que los separaba y atrapó sus labios en un suave y delicado contacto. Como si temiera no hacerlo bien, a pesar de que sus labios ya habían sido objeto de la gula de Thor desde varios minutos atrás. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndole un poco más, mientras sentía el corazón desbocarse nuevamente con latidos frenéticos.

El ojiazul siguió aquel acto en la más pura de las pasiones. Abrió sus labios, succionando y metiendo su lengua de nuevo porque tenía que probarlos. Probar que todo eso era real y perfecto para los dos. Probar cada parte de su ser, cada rasgo, cada gesto, cada aliento... porque así debió ser siempre. Mordió con hambre el labio inferior de Loki, y ansioso de más, bajó sus manos a las breves caderas imaginándolas como los ciegos imaginan lo que tocan, hallándolas lisas y suaves. Entonces bajó aún más, contorneando sus glúteos en círculos, abriendo el compás de sus piernas, anhelando enterrarse en ellas, pero aún no. Debía llevar el ritmo al de Loki

Al sentir que sus piernas eran abiertas Loki se estremeció, puesto que sabía lo que aquello significaba. Ladeó el rostro, permitiendo que Thor se adentrara hasta lo más profundo de su boca. Dejando que su lengua delineara aquella cavidad y jugara con la suya misma, causando que nuevos jadeos se formaran en su garganta y quedaran atrapados entre sus bocas. Momentos después, Thor se removió sobre él, ocasionando el roce entre ambas entrepiernas sensibles, por lo que Loki rompió el beso al emitir un gemido ronco, producto del placer incontenible por aquel contacto piel a piel.

Aquel respiro le sirvió también para recuperar algo del aliento robado por los besos que dejaron labios rojos y marcados con el sabor del otro. Removiéndose, sus erecciones se encontraban y se conocían por primera vez, aceptándose al instante. Prueba de ello, eran los jadeos que inundaban la habitación. La luz de las estrellas se colaba por el balcón, y al ver aquellos rayos celestes ser reflejados en el rostro del hechicero, Thor se excito sobremanera alzando sus caderas, sin ser consciente, con las piernas envolviendo su cintura. Sin resistir mucho en esa forma, el rubio se llevó tres dedos a la boca, mirando de reojo a Loki, transmitiéndole con su mirada sus propósitos

Loki le miró incierto, con rasgos de goce en su rostro aperlado. Entendió inmediatamente lo que Thor se proponía a hacer, y a pesar de que sus nervios estaban al tope, no hizo amago por detenerle. El momento iba a llagar tarde o temprano, en aquellas circunstancias, y ansiaba que lo hiciera. Sin decir una sola palabra, le dijo que continuara con aquel par de esmeraldas refulgentes, mientas que trataba de soltar el cuerpo para hacerlo menos incómodo.

Era justo hacerlo de una buena vez. Si quedaban por más tiempo sin sentirse habrían explotado por la espera. Thor supo entonces que ese momento seria el verdadero inicio de todo.

-Tranquilo, nunca te haría daño

Dijo al notar que las piernas del pelinegro se tensaban ante sus caricias húmedas. Le beso la frente, mirándolo fijamente, proporcionándole confianza. Al poco tiempo, el primer dedo se deslizó y Thor gruñó contra los labios de Loki, avanzo poco a poco, susurrando palabras de calma y sosiego.

-Ngh...

El menor se quejó livianamente, al sentir la invasión. Frunció el entrecejo, comenzando a experimentar una ligera punzada en aquel lugar. No era dolor, aun no, solo incomodidad. Por lo que trató de soportar al intruso, lo más estoicamente posible, en tanto que se preparaba mentalmente para el siguiente.

Su dedo se movía por sí solo, arrancándole gemidos de incomodidad a Loki, mismos que Thor trataba de transformar a unos de placer. Juntando su cuerpo y acariciando lo más tierno posible.

-Loki...

Un segundo dedo se abrió paso en el interior, y el mayor sintió deshacerse de solo sentir el calor y la estrechez. Tanto que su erección lo sentía.

El ojiverde se aferró aún más a las sábanas, cuando el segundo dedo se colocó dentro. Tensó el cuerpo, al igual que la quijada, apretando los ojos y respirando alteradamente.

Thor abrazó entonces por la espalda a Loki para tranquilizarlo. Le besó la frente, mejillas y parpados e imploraba por seguir observando esa bella expresión en el rostro del menor, tan cargada de deseo y pasión. Momentos después, el tercer intruso se deslizó y cuando hubo entrado se movió junto con los otros dos, en círculos, metiéndolos y sacándolos con lentitud que pronto se tornó a un ritmo rápido.

Loki frunció el entrecejo, apretando los ojos, sintiendo deshacerse con aquellas embestidas que Thor realizaba con sus dedos. Entrando y saliendo suavemente, formando círculos, comenzando a dilatarle. Jadeaba y se estremecía, sabiendo que aquellos intrusos pronto serían reemplazados por aquello que terminaría por llevarlo al momento cumbre.

-Nnh...Thor...

Gimió su nombre, pidiéndole de aquella forma que le reclamara de una vez por todas.

El tono de su voz anunciaba un deseo que era inconfundible. Loki reclamaba que Thor lo poseyera y alzara su frente a marcarlo como suyo, y el rubio así lo fantaseaba con la misma intensidad. Tomo posición y saco sus dedos experimentados. Sería el primero en la vida del hechicero, el primero en quitarle esa inocencia y arrancarle su sensualidad a modo de mordidas en el cuello. Sería el primero en amarlo con esa furia y pasión encendidas que solo los amantes son capaces de proporcionar. Fue lento, a pesar de que su falo palpitaba por penetrar de una vez. A cada centímetro, el rubio se contraía respirando agitado a la par del ojiverde, hasta meterse lo más profundo, sin dejar de decirle con la mirada _no dejaré de quererte jamás._

El pelinegro abrió los labios en un grito mudo, mientras el falo se abría paso en su interior. Era muy diferente sentir solo tres dedos que nada se comparaban con el grosor de Thor. El dolor era intenso, muy marcado, por lo que una mueca dolente se plasmó en su rostro, al tiempo que ladeaba este y sus párpados hacían más presión sobre sus ojos. Causando que un par de lágrimas escaparan y resbalaran por sus mejillas, a la par que gotas de sudor surcando sus sienes y el pecho agitado.

Era una faceta de Loki que anhelaba conocer y se sorprendió a si mismo queriendo grabar cada gesto, aunque fuera de dolor, pero sabía que ese era el dolor de haber estado separados durante tantos siglos. Así como el alejarse causa sufrimiento, también unirse deja huellas permanentes.

-¿Duele?- preguntó para medir su fuerza -Lo siento, prometí que no te lastimaría

-Ngh... No... Pasará…

Expresó entrecortadamente, dándole a entender que estaba bien. Había dolor, pero nunca nadie dijo que demostrarse amor no doliera, así que estaba bien. Soportaría con entereza, puesto que sabía pronto aquello se tornaría en goce y pasión, lo cual le alentaba a continuar. Poco después, Loki se quedó completamente quieto cuando el falo terminó de lleno dentro de él. Respiraba con algo de dificultad, profundo y rápido. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que se acostumbraba al cuerpo de Thor.

El ojiazul se despreocupó con las palabras y la voz del hechicero, a pesar de esta sonar entrecortada. Le acarició el pómulo con sutileza imposible, tanto que hasta el mismo Dios del Trueno se sorprendió del nivel de afecto que Loki le hacía expresar, pero estaba bien en tanto fuera con él. Teniendo el pleno permiso, Thor separó sus labios con el pulgar y lo beso con ansias. Su erección asfixiada comenzó un suave estoque, lento y sereno para que pudiera ser aceptado

El ojiverde dio un leve respingo, al sentir las primeras estocadas. Eran lentas, suaves y concienzudas. Sorpresivamente gentiles viniendo del impulsivo Dios del Trueno, cosa que le agradeció infinitamente, puesto que para actuar siempre llevado por sus instintos animales, esta vez estaba siendo cuidadoso, incluso tierno, y eso lo tomaba muy en cuenta. Poco a poco, Loki fue soltándose, dejando que su cuerpo comenzara a responder con mayor libertad y aceptación. Moviendo suavemente las caderas, al ritmo que Thor marcaba con las penetraciones. Perdiéndose en el brumoso placer entre el beso y el roce ardiente de ambos cuerpos.

Entonces fue cuando Thor sintió perderse entre las caderas de Loki, condenadamente ardientes y vírgenes, sin manchas, totalmente reservadas para él exclusivamente. Los jadeos del pelinegro le confirmaron que el ritmo necesitaba ser más sacudido. Era preciso sacar todo lo que podía. La respiración era cortada, sus antebrazos le servían de apoyo y sus manos tomaban por la nuca a Loki. Su abdomen hacia el trabajo de masturbar al hechicero y el placer era tal que Thor no supo el momento que sus embestidas se volvieron desenfrenadas, ansiosas, vigorosas… necesitadas de las paredes del hechicero. Su entrada le invitaba a no parar y marcar todo hasta donde aguantara su cuerpo. Loki y su cuerpo le masturbaban a él, le hacían el amor con tanta fuerza que Thor simplemente se imaginó tocar el Valhalla.

Loki echo la cabeza atrás, comenzando a gemir ansioso, al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos y las pupilas se dilataban hasta lo máximo de su capacidad. Se removía fieramente, debajo de aquel ser que lo tomaba, que lo marcaba como suyo en cada embestida desesperada, haciéndole el amor con tanta necesidad que simplemente se dejó llevar de la mano por el placer y la pasión. Se aferraba a su cuello y espalda. Arañándole en respuesta a lo bien que se sentía, acompañando aquello con gemidos a su oído, mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban en su cintura. Atrayéndole más para seguir siendo estimulado y penetrado a la vez.

-Aaah...T...Thor...sigue...

Era su momento, el amor expresado a lo máximo de su capacidad hasta agotar las fuerzas y las reservas. Era el momento en que ambos se movieron con complicidad, hablándose por medio de jadeos y gemidos placenteros. Era el momento cuando Thor penetro con fiereza y delicadeza a la vez, abrazando a Loki y clavando su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

-Nnngh...Loki...- susurró acatando la orden del hechicero, reafirmando su unión

El rubio le besó el mentón, el oído, sus mejillas y sus labios, a medida que su erección pedía una y otra vez volver a la calidez de la entrada. Y justo cuando Loki contorsionó y sus pies se crisparon, Thor se dio cuenta que había tocado el punto exacto que hace que te pierdas en placer y deseo, arremetiendo fiero contra ese punto único.

Loki se curvó violentamente, lanzando al aire un gimoteo agudo cuando la punta toco la parte más profunda de su ser. Fue algo tan lujurioso y placentero que simplemente buscó la forma de fundirse más a Thor. Pegándose más, rozándose más, retorciéndose y aferrándose a él como si fuera su vida misma.

-Te quiero...Te...aah...

Repetía entre jadeos desesperados, sintiendo su erección endurecerse al mismo tiempo que su interior comenzaba a contraerse.

Le llamaba, lo incitaba a ser el Thor brusco y tosco que siempre había sido, sacando a relucir la naturaleza del Dios del Trueno al que representaba. Salvaje, animal, desesperada, instintiva y sin embargo, conservaba la cordura suficiente para darse cuenta que la persona sometida ante él era la gema más valiosa de los nueve reinos… y quizá de todo el Cosmos. Mordió y succionó su pecho dejando marcas rojizas, evidencia de su pasión. Le miró fijamente, sin dejar bajar el ritmo de las penetraciones.

-Y... Y yo a ti... aggh!

Adentro le ardía. Tanta temperatura y adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, le anunciaron que el orgasmo se aproximaba. Su deseo era prolongar aquel instante mágico y único, ser espectador de los gestos de Loki. Sus párpados apretados, sus iris cristalinos por lágrimas de felicidad contagiosa, el rubor en sus mejillas, cada imagen grabada para siempre en su memoria… las imágenes de la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Al igual que las marcas que le hacía enterrando sus uñas en la espalda, el calor que emanaba de los poros en forma de gotas de sudor, sus piernas apretando sus glúteos, tratando de conseguir más cercanía... se había enamorado de nuevo.

Entreabrió los ojos, clavando la mirada nublada en la pasional de Thor, quien le contemplaba entre embestidas. Su rostro sonrojado y aperlado, mostrando el más puro placer que le invadía, al penetrarlo una y otra vez. Su cabello dorado que se mecía fiero con cada movimiento salvaje. Su respiración agitada y caliente, tal como lo estaban ambos ardiendo de pasión sobre su propia cama. Demostrándose todo ese amor que tenían guardado a rebosar. Culminando un acto que los llevaría al mismo cielo, donde tocarían las estrellas y el Universo mismo en tan solo un parpadeo.

-Te... pertenezco... solo... solo tuyo... aagh...

Murmuró entre gemidos, tratando de mantener la vista en el rubio en todo momento. Quería contemplarle, mientras seguía haciéndole suyo. Quería morir de placer entre sus brazos, mirándolo tanto como pudiera.

Aquella declaración por parte de Loki, respondió cualquier inseguridad que Thor pudiese haber sentido y lo motivó a seguir con el ritmo de las estocadas. La evidencia de todo el movimiento en las sábanas era irrefutable. Si las paredes de la habitación pudieran hablar, habrían dicho que no era posible tanta entrega entre dos personas. No era posible que toda esa pasión se desbordara sin miramientos... no era posible que el amor fuera así de fuerte.

Thor puso los ojos en blanco cuando un cosquilleo le llegó a la entrepierna. Los músculos de todo su cuerpo se contrajeron, provocándole un gruñido sonoro. Penetró unas cuantas veces más hasta dejarse ir por completo en el interior de Loki, soltando todo lo que era y más. Duró menos de treinta segundos, pero sintió que había tocado las puertas de algún Edén con aquella sensación.

Loki se encorvó soltando un gemido grave y profundo, a la par que sus manos aferraban con fuerza los hombros del ojiazul. Corriéndose de forma incontenible entre sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que Thor dentro de él. Sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados. Su respiración errática. Las sábanas húmedas por la fricción y el contacto de dos cuerpos que se entregaron con la misma intensidad y la misma hambre. Su cuerpo liviano aún temblaba, pero no era por miedo, sino porque tantas emociones desbordantes le provocaron tanta adrenalina y placer, que cada milímetro de cuerpo era un trozo de piel sensible. Como un nervio expuesto, que con cualquier mínimo roce es capaz de reaccionar de la forma más violenta posible.

El ojuazul miró una vez más a Loki cuando la razón le puso los pies en la tierra, pudiendo detallar su pecho agitado subiendo y bajando, su piel envuelta en sudor, sus labios tratando de atrapar aire, sus esmeraldas cristalinas... Entonces, supo en ese momento que esa era la forma justa en que le deseaba observar cada vez que hicieran el amor. Permaneció dentro por unos segundos más, esperando a que sus miembros fueran capaces de moverse sin dificultad. Se acercó a Loki, recorriéndolo curioso. Utilizó su olfato para grabarse el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo, hallando el mejor lugar en donde pudo apreciarlo entre la clavícula y el cuello. Y mientras salía de él poco a poco, concedió a su nariz deleitarse justo en ese lugar.

El pelinegro notó las acciones de Thor, a pesar de estar sumido aún en un profundo descanso placentero. Le sintió mirándole, aspirando su aroma en pos de grabarlo en su memoria de por vida. En tanto que salía poco a poco de su interior de forma suave y delicada, para luego, tenderse sobre él. Loki le abrazó, atrayendo su cabeza al sitio donde su corazón latía poco más pasivo que antes, queriendo que Thor escuchara su palpitar. Mostrándole así que él era y siempre sería el único capaz de hacerle sentir vivo. El único capaz de darle esa vitalidad a su pulso. Nadie más que él, el Dios del Trueno, a quien le entregó por completo su alma y su cuerpo... su corazón.

Quedó tendido en el pecho del menor, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo por sus barbas rozando la piel de su pecho. Le rodeó con los brazos mientras dejaba recostarse, entre que las manos de Loki le acariciaban el cabello, separando sus mechones y jugando con ellos. Escuchó a la perfección el palpitar fuerte, dejando arrullarse por él como los bebés en los brazos de su madre. Cerró los ojos oyendo con atención, como queriendo descifrar un mensaje oculto que el pelinegro deseaba transmitirle... y logró hacerlo, puesto que Thor supo diferenciar la frecuencia y la sonoridad de cada latido que repiqueteaban un _te quiero._

-¿Entiendes lo que dice?

Preguntó en tono bajo, sin dejar de enredar suavemente los dedos entre los dorados cabellos, refiriéndose al mensaje oculto que se develaba en cada latido.

Por supuesto que entendía. Eran ondas que combinaban alegría, seguridad, goce, armonía y compromiso. Levantó la cabeza, cruzando miradas con el hechicero, brindándole un gesto apaciguador y un poco cansado.

-Sí, ha sido muy claro su mensaje. Supe que era para mí porque me llamo _bobo_

Loki sonrió divertido. Por lo visto, ya lo tenía traumado por tantas veces que lo llamaba así. Tanto, que incluso hasta en sus latidos le escuchaba referirse a él de aquella forma tan peculiar.

-Pues... comienzo a pensar que ya no lo eres tanto. Una prueba, es que supiste descifrarlo- dijo con altanería fingida

Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del ojiazul, con libertad descarada. Apoyó su mentón en medio de los pectorales del menor, raspando la piel con su barba no tan crecida.

-Es imposible ignorar algo cuando te interesa- dijo con sinceridad, volviendo a posar su oído en el pecho de Loki -Ahí está, dice: _te quiero torpe y más vale que no lo olvides_

No pudo contener la risa por tan graciosa escena, aunque a la vez fue tierna y cálida, motivo que le hizo sentirse ligeramente abrumado. Aun no podía creer que todo aquello hubiera pasado. Seguía preguntándose cómo era que Thor había sido tan hábil y persistente para ganárselo de aquella forma. Definitivamente, tendría que pensarlo dos veces antes de volver a llamarlo _tonto_.

-Y más vale que siempre lo recuerdes. De lo contrario, tendré que refrescarte la memoria y créeme, no será agradable- replicó a modo de broma, aunque dando un tenue toque de advertencia

A pesar de hablar en broma, Thor supo que Loki era alguien orgulloso y si lo conocías lo suficiente podías diferenciar las segundas oraciones en sus palabras. Se incorporó en seguida, quedando a nivel de su rostro y ladeó un poco la cabeza como queriendo encontrar algo.

-No encuentro motivos para olvidar que te quiero- expresó al repasarlo con la mirada -Nunca te daré razones para que sospeches eso, porque sé que tu actuarás de igual forma

Loki enarcó una ceja, mirándole divertido.

-¿Que te hace estar tan seguro de ello?

Obviamente, Thor había dicho lo cierto. Él tampoco tendría razones para dudar de su afecto, ni tampoco se las daría... por lo menos no de forma real, pero podría molestarlo de vez en cuando con eso.

Aunque no lo hubiera admitido en ese momento, la confianza en Thor disminuyó un poco, (de la escala del uno al diez, podría decirse que bajó a nueve punto ochenta y cinco), pero sabía que el hechicero podría estarle jugando una travesurilla inocente.

-Quiero pensar que será así... que estaremos solo nosotros- le quitó un mechón azabache que colgaba por su frente -Llámale egoísmo si quieres

-¿Egoísmo?... Hm, no... Pertenencia- declaro mirándole directamente a los ojos, acariciándole suavemente una mejilla -Eres mío... y yo, soy tuyo...

Sonrió por la declaración de Loki, afirmando todo lo que se habían dicho y expresado antes. Si existía una forma de amar, aprendería con el hechicero a diario a perfeccionar esa manera de expresarle la pertenencia de la cual hablaba. Aprendería a enamorarse sin miramientos y con el corazón en la mano. Aprendería a ser como Loki le pidiera. Aprendería a aceptar sus sentimientos por él... Aprendería el fino arte de amar.

-Tienes razón- se recostó en su cuello -Prométeme que nos lo recordaremos a diario...

Una expresión entre nervio y travesura se plasmó en su rostro, advirtiendo a lo que Thor se refería. Y por supuesto era algo que el mismo también anhelaba.

-Diario, ¿ah?... ¿Que no te sacias con nada?

Expresó entre risas nerviosas. Por supuesto que se recordarían a diario y las veces que fuera cuanto se querían, pero necesitaba satisfacer su instinto travieso y picaresco.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan apetecible a la vista

Y es que cuando lo estaba penetrando, volvió a enamorarse unas cuatro veces del rostro de Loki.

-Te prevengo a tiempo para que consideres que mi _hambre_ no se calma fácilmente

-Hmhm... ¿Me previenes? Eso sonó más a una _amenaza_

Acto seguido, el pelinegro dio un _ligero_ pellizco en el brazo izquierdo de Thor, comenzando a reír cual niño travieso.

-¡Hey! ¡Dolió!- se quejó un tanto enfadoso, pero denotando diversión a la vez -¡Prepárate a conocer la furia del Dios del Trueno!

Thor grito alzando a Loki en sus brazos y rodando con él por la cama, girando hacia la orilla y regresando al centro, ambos riendo cómplices.

-¿Quieres... pelear, eh?

Loki decía forcejeando con el ojiazul, tratando de vencerle aunque sin mucho éxito, por lo que inmediatamente se rindió ante el Poderoso Dios. Se quedó quieto, mirándole en silencio. Notando que los rayos de luna se estrellaban sobre sus cuerpos, bañándolos con su místico y estelar brillo. Todo parecía salido del más hermoso sueño que jamás hubiese leído. Tan irreal y tangible a la vez, que por un instante dudo en que estuviese pasando. Pero solo bastó con ver aquel par de zafiros refulgentes llenos de sentimientos hacia él, para caer en cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado era total y plenamente real. Como el profundo amor que en esa noche se había sembrado en el corazón y alma de aquel par, que daría todo porque su amor prevaleciera hasta el fin de los días. Y aun así, más allá del tiempo y el espacio... más allá de la eternidad.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

**Notas finales: **Pues, que podemos decir más que muchas gracias por leer, y esperamos que hayan sobrevivido a la lectura de muerte xD…Pero sobretodo que la hayan disfrutado ^^…Cuídense, pórtense mal pero cuídense bien, y claro, larga vida al Thorki ;)…Nos vemos en el próximo, ciao ciaooooo…


End file.
